Arloji
by N.S.5.I.S
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika 3 generasi bertemu ? apa saja peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum Voldemort datang ke Godric Hollows dan membunuh James dan Lily? apa yang membuat masyarakat sihir begitu ketakutan?
1. Jam Bercahaya

**JAM BERCAHAYA**

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" Raung wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang memecah ketenangan hari libur, seminggu sebelum natal, wanita itu mengejar pemuda berambut hitam berantakan berkisar 15 tahun dengan tubuh proprsional yang mendukung dirinya untuk berlari lebih cepat dari ibunyamenuju kamar di lantai 2

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Mrs Potter terengah-engah yang sudah tiba didepan kamar

"Main" Jawab lily polos yang merupakan putri pertama keluarga kecil itu mukanya sangat mirip nenek dari ayahnya yang juga bernama sama

" Bermain? Demi merlin! kalian merubah warna rambut ayahmu menjadi merah!" Kata mrs Potter yang sekarang melirik kepada ketiga anaknya yang masih duduk melingkar

"oh ayolah mum jangan mengganggu susana!" kata James ringan

"Diam kau James! Atau kusita sapumu!" Kata Mrs potter tajam kepada anak pertama yang baru saja ia kejar. membuatnya menciut

"Salahkan Al mum dia yang memberi tantanganya!" sergah james sambil menunjuk albus, putra kedua keluarga Potter yang berambut merah dan memiliki mata hijau cemerlang

"tapi kau yang melakukanya kan?" Balas albus cepat memberikan lirikan tajam kepada James

"sudahlah mum lagi pula kalian lebih serasi dengan rambut yang sama" kata lily dengan muka polosnya yang mengakibatkan muka ibunya semerah rambutnya dan gelak tawa kedua kakanya

"Dimana Dad ?" tanya Albus yang bingung ketidak hadiran "si korban" yaitu ayahnya sendiri.

Mr Potter adalah Harry Potter sang penyelamat dunia sihir dari cengkraman pangeran kegelapan bernama Voldemort

" Toko George..mencari penangkalnya" jawab Ginny cepat

" Uncle George? Ohh padahal aku sudah punya penawarnya disini" kata James sambil menunjukan botol bewarna putih dengan cairan bewarna hitam cemerlang

" Kenapa kau tak Bilang?" kata Ginny lelah

" Kan aku dikejar mum" Kata james ringan

"James,Albus, Lily ! " .

"DAD" Teriak mereka bertiga serempak sambil melompat berlari menuruni tangga secepat kelat dengan bunyi gedabrukan

" James! Serahkan seluruh barang konyolmu itu... dan kalian juga!" kata Harry murka menunjuk ketiga anakanya disambut teriakan" TIDAK!" dari ketiga anaknya serempak

" OH..Iya aku bisa mengambilnya ACCIO! " sambiil mengacungkan tongkatnya dan seketika 3 kotak besar dengan Lambang "W" ditutupnya melayang kearah Harry dan ditangkapnya dengan mudah

" Ayolah Dad!" Kata James memelas yang biasanya berpengaruh terhadap ayahnyayang sekarang hanya menggeleng

"lain kali cari korban yang tepat!" kata Harry menunjukan usaha james gagal dan memberikan tatapan sinis ke albus yang mengartikan " Kau Sihh..."

"Hi James" terdengar suara anak laki-laki di belakang Harry

" Fred?" kata James bingung menatap pemuda bernama fred itu yang memiliki rambut merah dan muka serupa dengan Ayahnya George weasley

"Uncle George dan Aunt Angelina akan membuka toko di prancis jadi ia tinggal disini seminggu" kata Harry mengatasi kebingungan semua orang mengahadapi kebingungan semua orang akan kehadiran fred tanpa didampingi orang tuanya

" Akhirnya tidak menjadi hari terburuk,. Hi fred apakah..." namun dipotong Fred " Tidak... aku dilarang bawa apapun" kata Fred sedih " Oh...tidak!" kata James dengan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti menghadapi Fluffy si anjing berkepala 3 milik Hagrid

"Dad sepertinya takut aku meledakan rumah Uncle Harry" kata fred menggerutu.

Bendung tawa meledak laksana bom atom. Semua berguling ditempat hingga suara bel berbunyi menghasilkan kebingungan yang lain.

"Teddy" Seru James dan Fred bersamaan

"Hi James tadi aku ke tokomu, Fred dan ayahmu bilang kau akan menginap disini !" Kata Teddy riang

" Horee... tambah satu orang lagi !" Seru james yang berlari ke Teddy

TING TONG

" Siapa itu?" Tanya Harry

" Hi Potter's!"

" Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo? Horee ini akan jadi sepekan yang mengasyikan" teriak James kegirangan yang sudah melompat ditempat sambil meninju udara

" Kenapa Ron?" Kata Harry yang masih bingung

" Angelina sepertinya takut meninggalkan Fred,James dan Teddy dalam 1 rumah" Jelas Hermione tenang

" dia percaya dalam dua hari Ginny akan dirawat di St Mungo" kata Ron riang disambut gelak tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley-Potter ditambah Teddy.

" Baiklah jadi kalian menginap ? yah Kalau begitu kalian tau kamar masing-masing kan? "

" So pasti" kata Teddy riang

_TAR!_

"Master makan malam sudah siap" kata kreacher si peri rumah

" Maaf kreacher tapi sepertinya kau harus memasak makanan lagi dan biar aku bantu!" Kata Ginny

" Baiklah nyonya Ginny" kata Kreacher menunduk " Aku ikut" kata Hermione cepat

" Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan main ToD-nya sambil menunggu makan malam?" tawar lily.

" Baiklah tapi sekarang aku ikut!" kata Harry

" Tenang Dad rambutmu tidak akan jadi merah sekarang !" Kata James " Tapi Pink" Saut Fred yang langsung disambut gelak tawa semuanya

" Siapa yang mulai?" Tanya Teddy

"Aku!" Jawab James cepat yang langsung memutar botolnya

" Rose! Truth Or Dare ?" tanya Al

" Dare!" Pilih Rose

" cium Kreacher " kata James

" Baiklah" Kata Rose bangkit ke dapur

setelah beberapa menit

" Hueeekk... Menjijikan " sesal Rose yang baru kembali dari dapur

"Putar Rose " Kata Teddy riang

"Albus?" tanya Ron "Truth " Jawab James ringkas

"Siapa pacarmu?" kata Harry tajam

"Dad!" Kata Al

"Jawab Al atau aku beri Veritaserum" Kata Teddy.

"Errrrr... Ehhmmm...Aduhh...Errrrrr... Alice" Kata Al ragu

"APA !" Teriak mereka serempak

" Kau memacari anak gurumu? Ohh... aku tidak percaya !" Kata Ron

"Pelan-pelan jangan sampai ketauan mum" Kata Al cemas dengan memelankan suranya

" Apa yang jangan sampai ketahuan?" ternyata ginny sudah keluar dari dapur membawa makanan yang melayang diikuti hermione

"FOODIE!" Teriak James girang

" Ada apa ini?" Kata Ginny

"Tidak ada apa apa ginny" Kata Harry

Tiba-tiba 3 burung hantu masuk ke dalam rumah melalui jendela yang satu berwarna Hitam kelam Benama Godric milik James. Membawa sepucuk surat sedangkan dua lagi membawa satu bungkusan besar . yang satu bernama Hedwig II pemberian Hagrid untuk Harry yang memang sangat mirip dengan Hedwig miliknya dulu. Sedangkan satu lagi bernama Nitwit milik Albus yang berwarna Abu-abu.

" Apa itu Dad?" Tanya James

" Isinya buku sangat tebal sepertinya " kata Albus mengguncang bungkusan itu

" Ohhh... ini auto biografiku oleh rita Skeeter" Kata Harry

" kau percaya Rita" Kata Ron Shock

" Oh... kita punya rahasianya kan?" kata Harry polos.

" Taruh diatas saja Gin " kata Harry melihat Ginny yang sudah mengangkat buku tebal itu

"HARRY" teriak Ginny dari lantai 2 . semuanya melompat bangun berlari keatas mengeluarkan tongkat sihir masing-masing seperti akan menghadapi pelahap maut lagi atau bahkan Voldemort yang bangkit kembali

"Adapa Gin? " Kata Harry shock

" Itu !" Menunjuk benda terang diatas meja

"Apa itu? " Kata Ron ragu

" sepertinya Arlogiku tadi sempat terbentur tembok saat penyergapan" Terang Harry Yang masih bingung melihat jamnya yang retak berpendar biru terang diatas meja anmun tiba-tiba...

TARRRRR

Mereka semua berputar ditempat. Mengalami sensasi seperti Apperete dan mendarat di sebuah ruangan sepi yang nyaman.

"Dimana ini ?" kata James yang masih linglung

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

* * *

**KEBANYAKAN DIALOG , TYPO DLL YAH?  
MAKLUM YAH FF PERTAMA NIH!  
****REVIEW?**


	2. Prongs

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" Raung wanita berambut merah terang yang sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kapada mereka

"lily!? Ada apa" datang lagi 3 pria dengan tongkat shir teracung berlari menaiki tangga yang satu berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata, yang kedua tampan dengan berambut hitam kelam berombak dan yang lainya berambut coklat dengan tatapan pucat.

"Wow... sabar dulu saudara-saudara" Seru Ron dengan tangan terangkat.

"Mau apa kalian ? " Seru yang berambut berantakan dengan tongkat sihir masih teracung.

"Remus , Sirius?" tanya Harry Bingung

"Moony, Pads Kalian Kenal mereka?" Tanya James yang lebih Bingung.

"Tidak James!,,.. sungguh! " Kata sirius tegas

"James? Dad?" Kata Harry .sedangkan yang lain masih melongo namun bagi Harry semuanya sudah jelas mereka mundur brtahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" Raung James

"OK! namaku Harry James Potter.. putramu James, aku datang dari tahun 2020 akibat kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh arloji ini (menunjuk Jam)" kata Harry tenang

"Ha..Harry bagaimana bisa ? Tapi itu ...(Menunjuk ke kamar)" Kata Lily gugup memandang 2 anaknya

"Tenangkan dirimu mum" Kata Harry

Lupin dan sirius masih melongo melihat Harry dan mulai menurunkan tongkatnya sedangkan James masih terpana melihat kemiripan dirinya dengan pria didepanya

"lancang sekali kau Ginny dengan mertuamu" Celetuk Ron

"Oh iya...Namaku Ginevra Molly Potter Nee Weasley istri dari Harry. Saya anak terakhir Arthur dan Molly weasley. Mempunyai 3 anak yaitu James sirius potter 15 tahun , Albus Severus Potter 13 Tahun dan Lily Luna Potter 11 tahun mereka bersekolah di Horgwarts" kata Ginny lancar menunjuk ketiga anknya

"Sekarang Saya. Saya Ronald Billius Weasley sahabat sekaligus kaka ipar Harry dan ini Istri saya Hermione Jean Weasley Nee Granger Kami seangkatan dengan Harry di Hogwarts memiliki 2 Anak Yaitu Rose Dan Hugo weasley" terang ron

"Jadi kamu Harry?" kata James yang masih cengo

" Tentu sir" kata Teddy tenang, sambil menatap remus lekat-lekat.

"tapi Harry ada dikamar dan bagaimana..." Kata Lily yang dipotong oleh James

"Apa Dad ada dikamar? Dad Bayi? Lihat! " James berlari diikuti semua anak-anak

"Hei tunggu..."Teriak lily,Hermione dan Ginny bersamaan yang langsung mengejar merka kedalam kamar.

"Sir...Eh Dad bagaimana kita bicarakan dibawah?"Kata Harry

Mereka berjalan kebawah menuju ruang tamu yang sama dengan rumah harry di masa depan karena rumahnya adalah hasil renovasi dari rumah james. Namun interior dan furnitur jelas berbeda dengan rumahnya di masa depan.

Harry menceritakan semua kejadian-demi kejadian mulai dari meninggalnya James dan Lily hingga tewasnya Voldemort termasuk pengkhiantan Peter.

"Jadi...? kita semua meninggal ? Voldy Tewas ? Peter Pengkhianat? Dan kau pahlawan?" kata James shock mendengar setiap kejadian yang terjadi

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU WORMTAIL!" Raung sirius yang sudah berdiri bersama Remus.

"Tidak Padfoot ! semuanya belum terjadi, dan sampai peristiwa di departemen misteri dia masih dianggap pahlawan sedangkan kau masih dianggap pengkhianat! " jelas Harry

"lalu apa salahnya kalau kubunuh dia?" Kata sirius yang masih berdiri

"semuanya tidak akan berubah Pads ! dan akan tetap terjadi ,, kau ingat aturanya?" kata James yang masih gugup membuat semuanya kembali tenang

"dan pada akhirnya ketika kami bisa kembali...akan kami modifikasi ingatan Kalian" kata Ron bijak diikuti anggukan Harry

"Dan itu yang terbaik" kata Remus dilanjutkan dengan anggukan james dan sirius dengan terpaksa

" kapan itu terjadi, maksudku kapan peristiwa itu terjadi?" Tanya James

"31 Oktober 1981" jawab Harry

"9 bulan lagi" Kata sirius lirih

"dan sebelum itu kita harus kembali" kata Ron jelas

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" ucap harry mendadak mengeluarkan rusa jantan yang berdiri didepanya "Cepat ke Potter Manor" Bisiknya dan rusa itu pergia keluar menembus langit-langit menuju kegelapan malam yang sepertinya menuju Hogwarts

"untuk siapa Harry?" Tanya Ron

"Dumbledore!" kata harry sigap

"Prongs?" tanya James

" tentu kita sama Dad dan itu bukti aku anakmu " kata harry riang yang langsung memelukayahnya dengan lekat

Tarrr

"siapa yang datang james ?" Tanya lily "Sepertinya Dumbledore cepat semuanya turun!" teriak james

"Ada apa anakku? Kau memanggilku malam begini?" tanya Dambledore. Jangkung, Sangat tua janggutnya sudah sepinggang bewarna putih kelabu. Namun tubuhnya masih gagah dan kuat

"Bukan aku tapi anaku!" kata james

"Maksudmu? Ow ada banyak tamu james?" kata Dombledore

"Dad !kau sungguh manis ! dan sangat kecil !" teriak lily yang berlari dari atas diikuti semua anak dan Lily Hermione dan Ginny

" Oh maaf professor Dumbledore " Kata Harry

Harry menceritakan segalanya kembali kepada Dumbledore namun sekarang diikuti tangisan dari Lily di pangkuan James yang juga langsung dipeluk oleh Harry

"Jadi kau Harry di masa depan?" tanya Dumbledore

"ya Professor..." jawab Harry

"dan bagaimana kalian kemari Harry?" tanya Dumbledore

"Arloji ini professor Dumbledore ... ini hadiah ulang tahun ke 17 dari molly weasley. tadinya milik Fabian Prewwet " Jelas Harry

"Fabian ? pantas kalau dia , dia bekerja di Departemen Misteri dan mungkin ini salah satu mainanya " Jawab Dumbledore

"Apakah kamu tahu Orde Phoenix ?" tanya Dumbledore ragu

"Tentu Professor dan aku bersedia membantu orde Professor" Jawab Harry

"baiklah kalau begitu Harry Apa kau setuju selama kau mencari penyebab peristiwa ini. Anak –anak mu dan seluruh yang masih dibawah umur bersekolah di Hogwarts demi keamanan?" tanya Dumbledore

"Kalau itu yang terbaik Professor" kata Harry

"Cukup untuk sekarang kukira ?" tanya Dumbledore "Terima Kasih Albus " kata Harry "Malam" Dumbledore pergi ber-aperete menuju kegelapan Malam

"Jadii?"


	3. Pertemuan

**Phoenix**

"Jadi?" kata James Jr memecah keheningan setelah kepergian Dumbledore yang begitu mendadak "kita tinggal ?" sambungnya

Harry mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Lily Sr masih tersedu di pangkuan James Sr. Sirius menunduk geram sambil mencengkram lututnya mengingat apa yang akan terjadi sedangkan Remus menatap semua tamu didepanya

"lebih baik kalian berdua masuk ke kamar menenangkan diri James,Lily" kata Hermione yang sekarang mulai terlihat sedih dilanjutkan dengan anggukan semua orang di ruangan itu.

James mulai bangkit memapah lily yang langsung dibantu Harry memapah sisi satunya. Diperhatikan semua orang hingga mereka berhasil masuk ke kamar pasangan itu.

"Errr kalian belum memperkenalkan diri " kata remus mengalihkan perhatian sambil melirik ke arah anak anak yang duduk bersila di bawah

" Dari yang paling tua kalau begitu" kata James sambil menyikut teddy dan menyengir jahil.

" Baiklah kalu begitu.. namaku Teddy Remus Lupin anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks" kata Teddy jelas

"MOONY KAU PUNYA ANAK! DAN DENGAN ANAK SEPUPUKU? DORA SI RAMBUT PELANGI ? KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG MOONY ?" Teriak sirius girang dengan suara menggelegar yang menggetarkan semua kaca dalanjut tawa semua orang namun Lupin masih pucat tidak percaya sedangkan, Teddy mulai meneteskan air mata yang langsung disadari semua orang yang langsung terdiam dari tawa mereka.

"ta..ta tapi Harry bilang aku tewas dalam perang?" kata Lupin bergetar

"Kalian meninggal waktu aku baru berumur beberapa bulan dan Harry menjadi ayah baptisku " kata Taddy yang benar benar bercucuran air mata dan melompat memeluk Lupin. Semuanya mulai berkaca melihat ini.

"Teddy mungkin kau perlu meminta restu ayahmu?" kata James setengah serius yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Ibunya.

"Oh baikalah Dad errr aku akan menikah sekitar 1 semester lagi dengan Victorie weasley anak dari William weasley " kata Teddy tenang dengan tampang memelas.

"oh baiklah aku restui" kata Remus singkat tidak tega

"TUNGGU DULU! Harry menikah dengan Ginny anak molly ? dan Teddy akan menikah dengan cucu Molly? Dan Moony menikah dengan anak sepupuku? BERARTI AKU BERSAUDARA DENGAN JAMES!" Seru Sirius memecah kesedihan lagi "dan kau Moony panggil aku paman ! hahahahahaha!" Tawa sirius yang seperti gonggongan diikuti yang lainya.

"Selanjutnya aku " kata James

"tidak perlu kau James Aku Potter " potong sirius "Kau Albus Snivellus Potter.. dan aku masih tidak percaya harry memberimu nama si snivellus" sambil menunjuk Al "Dan kau Lily Luna Potter kau mirip sekali dengan lily dan siapa Luna?" cerocos Sirius

"Snape melindungi Aku dan banyak orang di saat dan sebelum kebangkitan Voldy moldy dan Luna adalah sahabatku" Kata Harry yang masih berada ditangga. Dan diikuti guliran mata semua orang dari sirius ke Harry sedangkan Sirius hanya mengeluh pelan.

"APA! Dad menyebut Voldemort Voldy Moldy ? ohhh ini sejarah catat itu fred!" seru James yang kegirangan

"Kenapa ?toh aku yang mengalahkanya dan harusnya dia yang takut denganku kan?" sergah Harry dengan tawa semua orang

"siapa Fred" tanya Lupin

"aku" Lanjut fred

"aku Fred George weasley putra dari George weasley kembaran dari Fred weasly yang tewas saat perang, mereka sangat memuja merauders. Entah apa yang mereka katakan jika dia disini . mereka yang menemukan peta di loker Flich dan memebrikanya ke uncle Harry di tahun ketiga" tutup Fred

"Oh ya peta itu disita si squib flich gara-gara si wormtail tolol menjatuhkanya di depan Flich" kata sirius ketus.

Semua terdiam sejenak hingga... "Mum aku lapar kita pergi saat baru menelan sesuap kan? "kata Lily lemah. Semuanya mengagguk kecuali Remus dan Lupin

"biar aku masak lagi...semua sudah habis karena anjing, kijang dan serigala" kata lily yang sudah turun dengan tenang dan entah apa yang sudah mereka bicarkan sedangkan Para merauders hanya nyengir .

"err... tidak usah mum biar aku ..." kata Ginny namun dipotong oleh gelengan lily

"kalau begitu kita bantu" kata Hemione menengahi .

Makan malam berlangsung sejam semua mengobrol tentang masa depan sesaat lily tersenyum melihat Ginny yang memarahi James Jr yang hendak melempar nasi ke rambut sirius yang panjang keriting.

"Harry selera mu sama dengan ayahmu. Rambut merah dan errr galak kalau sedang marah " Kata Remus nyengir membuat Harry, James, Lily dan Ginny mulai merona merah .

"sudah tengah malam lebih baik kita tidur" Kata James semua bergerak ke kamar masing-masing. Rumah keluarga potter hanya memiliki 4 kamar,kamar utama tempat James dan Lily , kamar Bayi Harry dan 2 kamar tamu yang biasa digunakan Remus dan Sirius. . Malam itu Ginny, Hermione, Lily Jr dan Rose tidur 1 kamar sedangkan Albus,Hugo,Fred Jr dan James Jr tidur dikamar yang lain sedangkan Harry,Ron Teddy beserta Sirius dan Lupin yang memutuskan untuk menginap tidur di perpustakaan kecil di lantai 2 yang di masa depan dijadikan ruang kerja Harry ,

Setelah perang Hogwats Harry memutuskan untuk memperbaiki Potter Manor yang sudah rusak berat akibat serangan Voldemort, tanpa mengubah struktur dasar rumah itu.

Keesokan paginya para wanita sudah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja sedangkan para pria dengan kebiasaanya tertidur hingga dibangunkan para istri,ibu dan temanya.

"Grape au eja ini ?" tanya James Jr tidak jelas karena sedang mengunyah roti nya

"Ara Igu ames" kata James Sr.

"James telan makananmu dulu !' kata Lily Sr

"Yes Grandma/Lil" Kata kedua James

"Ohhh kalian sama saja" Keluh lily menatap suami dan cucunya sedangkan yang lainya tersenyum menahan tawa . sedangkan Harry langsung bangkit dari makananya

"Harry kau mau kemana?" Kata James Sr yang sudah menelan makananya

"Mandi,,.. perlu ke Dumbledore !" Kata Harry singkat

"Aku ikut " seru James yang langsung bangkit. Sedangkan James Jr,Hugo ,Ron,Albus, Teddy dan Sirius sudah membicarakan bermain Quidditch.

15 menit kemudian Harry dan James sudah siap berangkat mengenakan penampilan yang sangat mirip, mereka tidak dapat dibedakan kecuali dengan mata lily dan bekas luka. Sedangkan yang lainya sudah melayang di halaman belakang Potter Manor dengan sapu tua James ditambah milik sirius dan Remus yang baru mereka ambil. Ditonton oleh para wanita yang bersorak kecuali Lily Sr dan Ginny yang terlihat mendandani suami mereka .

"Bye Mum , Ginny " Kata Harry sambil memegang tangan Ayahnya .

detik berikutnya mereka sudah di Hogsmade. "Err Harry apa kau sudah memberitahu Dumbledore ?" tanya james.

Hati Harry mencelos dia belum membuat janji dengan Dumbledore, Ia tahu dumbledore orang sibuk dan pasti jarang di kantornya apa lagi ini liburan. Harry menggeleng malu kepada ayahnya.

"Baiklah ... Expecto Patronum " Ucap James , seekor Rusa Jantan serupa dengan Harry berdiri didepanya lalu ia berbisik "Aku dan Harry di Hogsmade ... Ada Perlu!' Rusa Jantan itu meluncur ke arah Hogwarts menunjukan Dumbledore ada di sana.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga cahaya besar seperti burung melayang turun di depan mereka . "Itu Phoenix Dumbledore" kata Harry dalam Hati.

"Cepat ada yang harus kubicarakan"


	4. Duel Tak Terduga

**DUEL TAK TERDUGA**

"Ayo James serang " Seru Lily yang duduk di teras belakang bersama Rose dan Hermione. Ron,Albus, Hugo dan Teddy bersama dalam 1 team sedangkan Remus,sirius Fred dan James di tim yang lain mereka semua saling serang hingga skor 150-150 "1 Gol lagi makan siang " triak Ginny dan Lily di bawah bersamaan yang kemudian mereka saling pandang dan tertawa begitu menyadari kemiripan mereka.

"Dan 1 gol bagi pemenang!" Teriak james yang sedang membawa Quaffle. James langsung dihadang oleh Hugo,Al dan Teddy yang mudah dilewati. Ia tinggal berhadapan dengan Ron. Namun tidak semudah perkiraanya, ron adalah mantan kiper cemerlang dari Gryffindor

"Fred serang Uncle Ron" teriak James yang sedang meluncur ke arah Ron.

Fred mendekati Ron hingga posisi mereka sejajar.

"Wow itu curang !" Teriak albus dari belakang. Ternyata Fred melompat ke sapu ron yang langsung turun karena terlalu berat. Sedangkan yang ron gunakan adalah sapu tua.

Dengan Mudah James memsukan bola ke gawang.

"Hei itu curang" Teriak Hugo yang melayang di tengah lapangan .

"Ini Game tanpa wasit kan" Jawab james enteng sedangkan anggota tim yang lain tertawa.

"Hei Cepat turun atau makanan kulempar keatas! " Teriak Lily "Dad dan Grandpa kalian sudah kembali!" lanjut Ginny

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi sirius untuk mencerna kata -kata wanita yang sangat mirip di bawah itu.

"Grandpa?" kata sirius dalam hati "Oh yeah James" sambungnyam mengingat James masih sangat muda dan baru menikah sedangkan dia sudah punya cucu? Yah ini akan berlalu ingatnya.

Semuanya menukik turun menuju teras dan merangkak masuk kedalam karena terlalu lelah.

"Bagaimana di sana Dad?" tanya Albus menatap ayahnya yang terlihat lelah

"Dumbledore sudah bertemu Fabian dan jam ini baru ditemukan olehnya dan kemungkinan jam yang sama persis. Menurutnya jam ini digunakan untuk memajukan waktu bahkan hingga 1000 tahun. Mungkin karena rusak ia berfungsi sebaliknya" kata Harry cemas

"Jadi ini kebalikan Tume Turner ?" Tanya Hermione

"Seperti itu" Jawab james Sr yang sedang cemas

"Kenapa kau James ?" tanya Lily yang sekarang mulai ikut -ikutan cemas

"Voldemort menyerang London" kata James ragu

" APA?" seru mereka semua

"Mereka menyerang jalan protokol semuanya Hilang , Hanya bersisa 14 Polisi Muggle mereka tewas tanpa luka, kemungkinan _Avada Kedavra _" Kata Harry

"Dan Jenazah muggle hilang kemungkinan dijadikan Inferi, saat auror tiba semua sudah terlambat. Muggle Hanya tahu ledakan Gas" Sambung James.

Semua terdiam menyantap makanan mereka. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masa ini. Hingga dipotong oleh Harry

"Orde akan membuat markas di Hogwarts, di ruang kebutuhan".

"Bagus!" Seru ron

"lalu Hog's Head?" tanya Hermione

"tutup sementara dan dipasang berbagai pengamanan" kata Harry

Semuanya terdiam hingga "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily langsung bangun berlari ke kamar bayi

"Kenapa Lils " tanya James setengah berteriak " Ngompol!" seru lily

"DAD NGOMPOL ! LIHAT " Seru James Jr yang langsung bangkit diikuti semuanya kecuali Harry Hermione dan merauders

"STOPPP!" Teriak Harry "Mau apa kalian ?"

"Liat Dad ngompol" Cengir James Jr

"Dan kapan lagi lihat kamu sedang ngompol kan Harry" Senyum Ron

"Tidak! duduk semua, aku tidak mau kalian melihat aku dalam keadaan tidak pantas atau kubuat kalian menyesal " Seru Harry yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya semua terdiam mengingat yang mereka hadapi adalah si penakluk voldemort

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Ginny dengan memasang senyuman terindahnya

Harry merona merah menghadapi istrinya. dia tidak bisa melarangnya "Tereserah kaulah" Kata Harry dengan nada ketus, gelak tawa meledak di ruangan itu, Sirius, remus dan James tertawa diatas kursi , Ron siap berguling di lantai , Hermione hanya menutup telinga sedangkan Ginny sudah berlari ke lantai 2 dengan wajah bahagia.

Semua tertawa lepas selama 10 menit hingga lily turun dari kamar "Huuaaah bukan hanya Ompol... dan kau makan apa Harry ?" memasang muka Jijik terbaiknya ke Harry. Membuat semua semakin lepas tertawa. Termasuk Hermione yang tadi menutup telinga

Tidak lama Ginny turun menggendong Harry kecil menuruni tangga . semua melihatanya sudah menahan tawa sedangkan Harry dewasa sudah semerah rambut Ron.

Ketika Ginny sampai di ruang makan ia berdiri di depan meja

"Apa kami sudah pantas menikah?" Tanya Ginny dengan senyuman terbaiknya sedangkan _Harry (Harry kecil ditulis miring yahh!) _menepuk tangannya bahagia sambil tertawa. Semua tertawa keras tidak bisa ditahan Harry membenturkan mukanya ke meja , sirius terjatuh dari kursinya, tertawa terbahak –bahak dan berguling-guling

James Jr bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri sigap di depan Ginny "Ehem –ehem apakah kau Ginevra Molly weasley menerima Harry James Potter yang mungil ini menjadi Suami Anda ?" Kata James berlagak membuat semua diam pura-pura serius

"Ya tentu" Seru Ginny

"Dan kau Harry James Potter yang mungil menerima Ginevra molly weasley menjadi istrimu?" Lanjut James

"I-nyaaaaa" seru _Harry _sambil bertepuk tangan membuat semuanya tertawa lebih kencang, sekarang Harry sudah menutup telinga, semuanya sekarang udah jatuh dari kursi mereka tertawa berguling di lantai.

Lily dan James bangkit "Oh Ginny jaga Harry mungil kita ya"" Kata James Sr dengan tampang serius

" Tentu Mr Potter" semua tawa lepas menggetarkan Jendela Hingga

Duarrrrrr

Semua terdiam panik

Duarrrrrr

Suara ledakan menggetarkan rumah itu semua orang mengeluarkan tongkat sihir masing-masing , Harry, James Sr, Ron , Teddy, Remus dan Sirius Melompat keluar sedangkan Hermione Ginny dan Lily berlari mengumpulkan anak-anak ke halaman belakang.

"Keluar Kau Auror!" teriak suara menantang di luar yang langsung harry kenali yaitu Lucius Malfoy. Harry melongok keluar ada sekitar 5 orang bertopeng di depan mereka. Harry berlari ke belakang

"Cepat pergi, mereka Death eaters, Hog's Head temui Aberforth!" teriak Harry

"tidak tanpa kalian ! " Seru Lily dan Ginny bersamaan sedangkan Hermione mengagguk

"Amankan anak-anak, itu yang penting " Seru Harry lagi sedangkan ledakan masih terdengar

" Cepat !" teriak Harry.

Detik berikutnya Hermione Ginny dan Lily bersama semua anak-anak sudah hilang ber-aparate.

Harry berlari ke depan semuanya sedang berduel 1 lawan 1 sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas. James sedang berduel dengan lucius, Ron dengan Rodholpus, Teddy dengan Dolohov , Sirius dengan Belatrix dan Remus sedang bertarung dengan Greyback.

Melihat pemandangan ini Harry baru sadar dia bersama orang-orang yang sangat tangguh. James,Ron,Sirius terlihat gagah perkasa melawan musuh mereka mengingat mereka adalah Auror yang handal. sedangkan Remus dengan insting serigalanya sangatlah tangguh.

Bahkan Teddy yang baru lulus Hogwart tidaklah mudah ditaklukan. dengan insting dari Ayahnya ditambah pelatihan Auror yang ia jalani dan juga ditambah kemampuan Tonk yang walaupun ceroboh tetapi ia tetaplah pejuang tangguh dan Auror handal

Detik berikutnya Harry kaget melihat ketangguhan orang-orangnya. Rodholpus dan Dolohov sudah pingsan, Lucius melarikan diri dengan ber-aparate Greyback sudah terngah jatuh tanpa senjata dan Belatrix terlempar jauh membuat Harry bergembira sebentar hingga

Pucat Jangkung botak pesek berdiri di samping Belatrix menatap ke arah Harry. Harry maju menghadapi Voldemort

"Wah Tom aku tak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata Harry tegas

"Lancang kau! " Voldemort meluncurkan kutukanya ke arah Harry namun bisa ditepis dengan mudah.

"Wah hanya segitu Tom? Aku tak mau berlama-lama !" Kata Harry sangar .

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Voldemort Galak

"You-Not-To-Know" Ancam Harry

"Wah-wah aku harus membunuh orang yang tidak ku kenal Rupanya "kata Voldemort

"Coba Saja" Ancamnya

"Avada Kedavra"

"Explleriamus"


	5. Kamar Kebutuhan

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expleriamus"

Seru mereka berdua bersamaan bunga api terbentuk diantara mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Voldemort. Namun hubungan itu putus seketika, selama sedetik Harry bingung melihatnya

ia terjengkang ke belakang karena ledakan yang diakibatkan putusnya hubungan mereka , namun detik berikutnya harry sadar 5 mantra bius mengarah ke voldemort yang ia tangkis dengan mudah dan detik berikutnya Voldemort sudah lenyap bersama Bellatix sembari berputar di tempat.

"Apa kita tinggal di tempat tanpa perlindungan dad?" Tanya Harry menatap ayahnya . Ron Teddy Remus dan Sirius mengikat 3 pelahap maut dengan mantra ikat tubuh sempurna dan tali sihir sekaligus.

"A-aku tidak memikirkanya" kata James terkejut akan serangan yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Oh Sudahlah" kata Harry yang maju ke depan pagar mengacungkan tongkatnya ke udara. Melafalkan mantra pelindung yang biasa ia gunakan saat mencari Hocrux.

Setengah jam kemudian para auror datang menangkap para pelahap maut yang berhasil dikumpulkan saat introgasi ia menyamarkan namanya menjadi Harry Parker dan Ronald Weasel.

Ron menyesal menggunakan nama Weasel yang merupakan nama ejekan dari Malfoy selama sekolah.

Selama sejam penuh mereka memperbaiki rumah yang rusak terkena berbagai mantra. Mudah memang karena dilakukan dengan sihir tetapi saking banyaknya yang di perbaiki mereka mebutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah terduduk kelelahan

" Harry dimana yang lain?" Tanya Ron yang menyadari kehilangan anak istrinya.

"Err ...Oh ya Hogs Head ! ayo kesana!" seru Harry . mereka semua bangun serempak. Keluar perbatasan Pelindung dan ber Aparate ke Hogsmade. Dan melangkah memasuki Hog's Head

"Ah..Harry kau tiba .. selamat kalau begitu kalian? Keluarga kalian cemas di dalam !" Harry mengagguk bingung menatap Aberforth yang tahu namanya

"Albus memberitahuku" kata Aberfoth mengatasi kebingungan Harry .

Mereka naik ke atas lukisan menyusuri lorong panjang "Lorong apa ini aku tak tahu!" kata sirius bingung

"tentu tak ada di petamu menuju kamar kebutuhan di Hogwarts yang tak ada juga di petamu kan? " Kata Ron mengakibatkan sirius semakain bingung.

Mereka mencapai lorong panjang hingga pintu terbuka

"Harry!"

"James!"

"Ron!"

"Dad!"

Semua anak dan istrinya memeluk mereka . "oh enaknya punya keluarga!" kata sirius mengeluh melihat semuanya saling berpelukan

"Perlu dipeluk Padfoot" sambar Fred yang sudah berada di sampingnya

"daripada tidak kan?" akhirnya Sirius dan Fred berpelukan erat sedangkan yang lainya terkikik melihat tingkah sirius

Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi bagaimana mereka berduel masing-masing. Dan bagaimana Voldemort kabur . semua tercekat mendengarnya

"Rumah aman, baru aku pasang pengamanan sama kuatnya dengan Tenda kita tapi kupikir kurang dan akhirnya masing-masng dari kita melakukan pengamanan juga dan kupikir kalian juga perlu?... mereka mudah masuk karena memang tak ada yang menghalangi" kata Harry menjelaskan

Lily terlonjak "apa James kau tidak memasangnya?"raung lily marah

"Errr... aku lupa" James memelas.

"sudahlah mum" kata Harry menengahi

"Oh baiklah kita lanjutkan di.." kata lily yang dipotong oleh James "Kasur? tempat kau biasa memarahi aku dan kembali berdamai?" kata James menggoda. Semua tertawa mendengarnya

Pintu terbuka Dumbledore masuk diikuti banyak orang seperti Dedalus Digle, Moody, Professor McGonaggal, dan banyak lagi. Semua menyalami Harry dengan senang, Ia tahu bahwa Dumbledore menceritakan segalanya kepada seluruh anggota Orde Phoenix.

Dumbledore mengangkat tongkatnya "untuk rapat sepertinya kita perlu meja" Namun sebelum ia menjentikan tongkatnya Sebuah meja besar melingkar indah dan banyak kursi mengelilinginya sejumlah dengan peserta yang hadir

Dumbledore tercengang dan tersenyum "tentu saja sihir kuno" kata Dumbledore. Hampir semua orang berdecak kagum melihatnya kecuali tentu saja Harry Ron Hermione dan Ginny yang pernah latihan LD disana.

"Dan satu Hal lagi Mr Potter" (Semua yang bernama potter laki-laki menengok) "Err... Mr Harry Potter, demi berlangsungnya rapat mungkin mereka bisa menunggu di luar ?" kata Dumbledore

"Sepertinya tidak perlu dumbledore" dia bergumam di dalam kepalanya _Aku perlu ruang tunggu yang tidak bisa membuat mereka bosan dan tidak dapat mengganggu rapat_ sebuah Dinding terbentuk di ujung ruangan dangan pintu indah di tengahnya.

"Kalian masuk ke sana! Tidak ada tapi atau Sapu kalian ku sita termasuk kau Fred!" Kata Harry galak mengatasi bantahan James Sr , Al ,Lily Jr,Rose, Hugo dan Fred. Dengan muka menggerutu mereka patuh masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah perapian indah ujung ruangan menghangatkan ruangan itu . sebuah lemari buku dan sofa berlengan di sudut ruangan. Ada juga laci dengan berbagai permainan dan sebuah kamar mandi di ujung yang lain. Ketika mereka masuk pintu langusung menutup dan berpendar merah menandakan tidak bisa dibuka hingga rapat selesai. "terpaksa ! ayo main"

"jadi apa yang kalian perlu ketahui?" kata Dumbledore membuka pembicaraan

"semuanya! Dimana di sudah menyerang, apa saja yang mendukungnya ! semuanya tentang pergerakan Voldemort! Dan apa yang kita miliki ! Semuanya ! Selama kami di masa ini kami akan mendukung sepenuhnya dan perlu ditekankan kami berusaha untuk tidak merubah takdir apapun alasanya karena jika kita salah perhitungan Voldemort bisa jadi bukan kalah tetapi akan bertambah kuat!" Kata Hermione dengan nada diplomasinya seperti yang biasa ia gunakan di kementrian

"Orasi yang bagus Sayang" bisik ron yang membuat istrinya malu bukan kepalang.

"Baiklah kalian bisa melihat peta ini. Ini hasil intelejen dimanaVoldemort sudah menyerang" kata Dumbledore sambil membuka perkamen besar di atas meja hampir semuanya merah dan hanya beberapa titik berwarna biru

"Voldemort sudah bergerak terang-terangan . dari semua tempat di inggris hanya 4 tempat yang belum pernah mereka serang Kementrian,Diagon Alley karena di sana bersarang para Goblin yang berarti menyerangnya sama saja dengan mengajak Goblin berperang, lalu Di king cross yang kami perkirakan hanya butuh waktu dan tentu saja Hogwarts karena..." Jelas Dumbledore "Kau" potong Harry

"Itu salah satunya Harry namun yang jelas Hogwarts memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat yang disiapkan oleh para pendirinya untuk melindungi para murid di sini" Kata Dumbledore tenang.

"Voldemort sudah berhasil merekrut banyak pengikut termasuk para raksasa dan Dementor serta berbagai mahluk kegelapan lainya, banyak sekali penyihir yang terpengaruh dan di bawah kutukan imperius, dan juga Voldemort menciptakan banyak sekali Inferi " Terang Dumbledore lagi sedangkan yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan

"Pihak kita sudah sangat banyak berkurang , seperempat orde tewas dan kami percaya kementrian mulai disusupi dengan terbukti semakin lambatnya Auror bertindak. Apa itu cukup Miss weasley?" tanya Dumbledore menyelesaikan penjelasanya

"Jadi tinggal 4 tempat dan ...?" tanya Ron yang dipotong oleh Dumbledore "kita sudah menempatkan anggota orde di keempat tempat tersebut dengan metode komunikasi yang terpercaya kami bisa mengumpulkan anggota bila serangan terjadi" jelas Dumbledore memutus segala pertanyaan

"Karena Voldemort telah gagal atas serangan tadi kemungkinan Godric Hollows menjadi salah satu target terbuka lagi, kami ingin kalian tetap di sana dengan waspada kami juga akan menempatkan beberapa anggota orde di sana. Namun menurutku Voldemort bukan tipe orang yang menyerang kedua kalinya dengan cara yang sama" tutur Dumbledore

"Kurasa itu cukup Albus" Kata Harry menutup pembicaraan. Semua orang mulai bangkit sedangkan tembok tempat anak-anak menunggu berpendar merah lagi.

Fabian prewwet berdiri di depan kursinya "Maaf Mr Potter kami belum menemukan caranya untuk mengembalikan kalian karena Di departemen misteri kami curiga ada orang Voldemort disana jadi kami harus..." kata Fabian yang langsung dipotong Harry "kami hanya ingin kalian berusaha " kata Harry sembari berpamitan

"sstt Teddy apa yang kalian bicarakan " Tanya James Jr berbisik namun Teddy hanya menggeleng 4 kali seperti berucap "Ra-Ha-Si-a" sedangkan James dan kawan-kawan cemberut melihat kaka baptisnya yang baru 17 tahun 2 tahun lalu itu merahasiakanya kepada mereka yang terlambat ulang tahun untuk ikut Rapat"

"Teddy apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Lupin di dekat lukisan "Tidak dad " kata teddy setengah berlari ke ayahnya

Mereka semua keluar dari Hog's Head dan Ber-apparate ke Godric Hollows


	6. Berang-Berang

**BERANG-BERANG**

Harry dan James tiba di depan Gargoyle batu penjaga kantor kepala sekolah "err apa Dumbledore memberi kita Passwordnya tanya James memasang wajah bingung" Harry menggeleng "Biasanya kalau tidak permen ya cokelat-eh?" ketika Harry menyebut kata Cokelat Gargoyle itu melompat minggir

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Harry dalam hati

Mereka memanjat tangga pualam mengetuk pintu dan menunggu hingga suara "Masuk!". Mereka memasuki ruangan bundar itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Dumbledore yang ada di dalam tetapi juga

"James kau kembar?" tanya pria tua dengan rambut merah menyala seperti Mrs weasley .

"Fabian ini anakku Harry!"kata James memperkenalkan cerah

"Apa ! kau punya anak di umur berapa James ?" tanya Fabian dengan tampang bingungnya membuat James dan Harry melongo. Ketika ia melihat tatapan Dumbledore ke arahnya tampang bingung itu seketika berubah menjadi tawa yang meledak.

Cukup lama Fabian tertawa sendiri sedangkan Harry dan James tertawa Hambar melihatnya. "ya albus sudah memberi tahu aku dan apakah kau membawa jam ini ? " tanya Fabian sambil menunjukan jam tanganya yang sama persis dengan jam milik Harry yang langsung Harry berikan

"Sudah 20 tahun aku berusaha membongkar rahasianya dan ribuan kali aku gagal karena takut merusaknya menurut keluargaku ini adalah pemer " kata Fabian

"20 tahun ? " kata Harry mencelos takut mereka tidak bisa kembali lagi

"Tenang Harry berikan aku waktu dengan yang rusak dan akan ku beri pemecahanya " saut fabian menenangkan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain

"James kau bawa?" tanya Dumbledore

"tentu " Kata James mengeluarkan Buku Tebal _Harry Potter : The Choosen one By Rita Skeeter _Hari melongo melihatnya sudah siap merebutnya hingga

"tenang Harry aku hanya menganalisa masa depan untuk mellakukan Jampi memory kepada semua orang yang tahu kau datang" kata Dumbledore tenang

"maksudmu ?" tanya Harry yang masih melongo

" Begini Harry dalam melancarkan Jampi memory aku harus tahu apa yang bisa mereka ketahui dan yang tidak . kita tidak bisa menghapus segalanya kan? Tenang Harry aku tidak bisa merubah takdir" jelas Dumbledore . sedangkan Harry hanya mengagguk melihat James menyarahkanya pada Dumbledore.

Kejadianya begitu cepat. Seekor patronus kuda masuk dengan sura panik "Mereka di London tidak jauh dari King Cross!" mereka melompat bangun dumbledore memerintahkan semuanya untuk memegang Fawkes. Tubuh nya Hangat dan di mendarat di ujung jalan.

Keadaan menakutkan semua orang berlarian dari jalan itu. Asap pekat dimana-mana . dengan jentikan tongkat Dumbledore semua asap menghilang. Keadanya sepi jalan penuh dengan mobil namun semua mobil itu kosong dan kacanya pecah.

Sebuah lubang besar di tangah jalan di depan supermarket. Semua toko sepi . semua muggle mengira itu terorist atau ledakan gas! Tapi bukan, itu kutukan yang sangat kuat ia melihat kedalam lubang . Ginny, James, Al Lily Ron dan Hermione terbujur kaku di bawah lubang itu . Tangis Harry meledak hingga...

=============================OOOOOOOOO==================================

Harry terbangun di samping lemari tinggi beralaskan kasur yang dibuat Hermione dan Ginny. Tubuhnya gemetar berkeringat. Ketakutanya kembali lagi. Ketakutan yang sama 22 tahun sebelumnya saat ia di dalam keadaan yang sama. Dibawah cengkraman orang yang sama : voldemort

3 Hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama terkadang mereka bermain Quidditch , Truth or Dare dan macam-macam lagi untuk mengisi waktu. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga selalu ada 1 orang di teras memperhatikan keadaan . seandainya ada serangan kembali atau bahkan voldemort sendiri

"Dad! Lihat apa yang aku punya!" Seru James memamerkan Foto Bayi sedang ganti baju . Harry sontak kaget bangun mengejar anaknya yang super jail ini hingga ke ruang keluarga tempat semua orang sedang mengobrol

"James Kembalikan cepat !" seru Harry "Kembalikan mainan kita !" anacam James "Tidak akan! " Kata Harry menggertak "Tentu akan, Uncle Ron!" panggil James "Berikan James sini " Tangan James sudah mulai mengulur kepada Ron "STOP ! Baikalah tapi berikan dulu!" kata Harry.

Dengan Enggan ia memberikan Fotonya namun dengan cepat ia bergerak mundur hingga "Dad? Kau tahu mantra Geminio ?" kata James menyeringai menunjukan belasan foto yang sama

"James kau melakukan sihir ?" tanya Harry ragu "bukan aku tapi Grandpa dan sirius" Harry mengeluh pelan sambil menatap tajam ke James Sr dan Sirius seperti yang biasanya lily lakukan

"errr Pads bagaimana kalu kita Jaga " tanya James Sr "Ide Bagus Prongsie!" meeka berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

"Maafkan Dad James !" Harry sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke anaknya sedangkan James Jr hanya Mennyeringai jahil hingga "HARRY ! APA YANG AKU KATAKAN TENTANG MENGAJAR " Harry mengeluh lagi memasukan tongkat sihirnya dan berlari mengejar James . setelah pergulatan panjang, Harry berhasil mendapatkan beberapa

Namun tetap saja foto itu tersebar juga. Dengan memelas dan memohon dan memenuhi berbagai persyaratan ia meminta agar tidak disebarkan. Namun Harry mendengar bisikan Ron ke anaknya tentak _Di Kantor _ dan entah artinya Apa.

Makan malam berlangsung bahagia terutama membicarakan rencana besok ke Diagon alley membeli peralatan untuk sekolah Harry membawa cukup banyak Galleon di dalam dompetnya yang sudah di perluas dengan mantra perluasan tidak terdeteksi. Begitu pula Ron dan Hermione. Sehinnga tidak perlu meminta kepada ayahnya

Malam itu giliran Harry berjaga. Ia masih memikirkan tragedi tadi siang Hingga "yang benar saja aku melupakanya ! ACCIO FOTO ... ACCIO KAMERA " Sekitar 10 foto dan sebuah kamera melayang ke Harry

Saat sarapan pagi suasana berjalan biasa "Hei James kupikir aku tidak jadi mengembalikan mainanmu dan kupikir aku akan menyita sapumu selama liburan nanti" kata Harry tenang James tersedak mendengarnya

"whoa tunggu dad tapi aku punya..." harry mengeluarkanya dari kantongnya beserta kameranya membuat James Jr tertunduk lesu

"Harry itu milikku " kata James Sr

"tidak sampai detik terakhir aku di masa ini! " Kata Harry menyeringai dan memasukan Kamera dan foto itu ke dalam dompet beserta emasnya. James Jr tahu mencoba mengambil dari ayahnya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Semua terkikik mendengarnya . Setelah sarapan mereka semua termasuk kecuali Lily dan James yang menjaga Harry berangkat ke Diagon Alley dengan bubuk Floo . begitu sampai mereka menyebar mencari kebuthan masing-masing James sedang ke Gringgots, Harry dan Ron Sekeluarga sedang di madam Malkins Teddy dan Remus membantu ke Florit and Blots sedangkan sirius ke toko obat sendirian.

Harry masih di toko madam malkins mengepas baju untuk mereka selama di masa itu.

Duarrr

Duarrr

Harry menatap Ginny cepat yang langsung mengangguk Hermione langsung menyambar gelas didepanya dan Bergumam "portus" yang langsung berpendar biru dan langsung bergetar hebat

Ginny Hermione beserta seluruh Anak-anak Next Generation menghilang di tempat. Setelah memastikan keluarganya aman Harry dan Ron melompat keluar toko madam malkin dengan tongkat teracung.

Suasana sangat gempar , beberapa etalase toko pecah,semuanya terbang keluar. Teddy dan Remus sedang berduel dengan 4 pelahap maut sekaligus. Sirius lebih parah, ia bertarung dengan 3 orang yang langsung dibantu oleh Ron. Harry dengan sigap menyisir toko – toko untuk memastikan tidak ada korban tertinggal. Sambil melancarkan mantra-mantra bius ke beberapa pelahap maut.

Kebanyakan pengunjung sudah ber-apparate ke tempat yang aman, Pintu Griggots tertutup rapat. Menunjukan beberapa orang bersembunyi di sana. Karena hampir mustahil mereka mau menyerang goblin.

2 pelahap maut yang bertarung dengan Teddy dan Remus sudah ambruk. Sedangkan 1 yang melawan sirius dan Ron juga sudah pingsan menghantam tembok.

Sekarang mereka bertarung 1 lawan 1 . Harry melihat beberapa orang lagi yang sedang berduel di jalan Diagon Alley . Harry berfikir mereka adalah anggota Orde. Beberapa pelahap maut sudah ambruk. Terkena kutukan . Harry melihat pria berambut merah di depan toko binatang yang koleksinya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Dad weasley!" seru Harry langsung maju membantu Mr weasley yang sedang bertempur dengan 4 pelahap maut sekaligus "Dad!" seru Harry yang langsung merobohkan 1 diantara mereka

"Siapa kau? " tanya Mr weasley namun pandangannya masih mengarah ke pelahap maut "Harry Potter" Seru Harry yang lmelucuti tongkat salah satu pelahap maut. Yang ia sambar dengan tangan kirinya.

Sekarang Harry menggunakan 2 tongkat yang terbukti ampuh. Dengan 2 mantra bersamaan 2 pelahap maut itu rubuh.

Masih terengah Mr weasley menatap Harry "Kau Harry suami errr..menantuku dari masa depan?" Harry hanya mengangguk sekilas . Sirius Ron Teddy dan Remus mengahampiri mereka

"Dad!" Seru ron ke Mr Weasley yang masih tercengang melihat kesamaaan rambut mereka "Kau Siapa?" tanya Mr Weasley yang mulai pucat "Ronald !" serunya "Tapi Ron di..." Kata Mr weasley terbata "Rumah bersama mum ... Yeah reaksimu sama dengan James " Kata Ron nyengir

Beberapa pelahap maut terkapar di Jalanan tapi sebagian lagi sudah kabur Ber Aparate .Seekor Berang-berang bersinar terang menghampiri mereka berteriak panik


	7. Undangan

**Undangan**

* * *

"DARURAT DARURAT MEREKA MENYERANG GODRIC HOLLOWS! "

Mereka saling pandang mendengar suara panik Hermione. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Harry sadar "Sial ini hanya pengalih perhatian! CEPAT! " Harry Ron Teddy, Sirius, dan Remus sudah berpegangan tangan siap ber-apparete "aku ikut" raung mr weasley "err.. Ginny disana kan?" tanya Mr Weasley yang mulai panik

Harry hanya mengguk detik berikutnya mereka sudah dipaka menunduk karena kutukan yang hampir mengenai mereka. Keadaan sangat menyeramkan ratusan dementor terbang di langit menuju ke arah mereka. 10 raksasa menginjak – injak rumah. Banyak yang sedang berduel terpusat di depan rumah James . banyak korban berjatuhan terutama di pihak Orde.

Mereka sepontan berlari ke dalam rumah mencari keberadaan keluarga mereka. James sedang berduel dengan 2 orang pelahap maut. Moody sedang merobohkan menyerang 4 orang sekaligus. Semua berpusat di depan rumah James.

Harry masuk diikuti Ron dan teddy mencari anak istrinya yang bersembunyi di kamar _Harry _ "Kenapa kalian tidak pergi" Kata Harry setengah panik "tidak bisa rumah ini dipasang mantra anti Apparate " Potong Hermione "Tapi kami bisa..." Kata ron "Hanya bisa masuk tapi tidak bisa keluar Ronald!" seru Hermione sedangkan Lily sedang menggendong _Harry _Albus dan Lily memeluk ibunya begitu pula Hugo dan Rose sedangkan James berpegangan di depan Mereka.

"Coba ada Dobby" Keluh ron "itu dia... mum kita punya peri rumah?" tanya Harry cepat menghadap Lily "Tentu Kenapa...?" Kata lily bingung sedangkan Hermione dan Ginny mengagguk. Suara ledakan di luar semakin dekat berarti pertempuran sudah mencapai halaman depan . "CEPAT"

Mereka berlari turun,dengan bunyi _tar_ keras dari atas Harry tahu mereka sudah aman. Tinggal para merauders dan moody yang bertarung melawan sekitar 15 pelahap maut sekaligus ditambah para Dementor dan raksasa serta Voldemort sendiri menatap harry dengan tatapan mengerikan. Seperti nya ia baru tiba.

Melihat kedatangan tuanya mereka kabur sepertinya sudah di rencanakan. Seluruh Dementor melayang di Atap-atap rumah

Merah terang dan Hangat Dumbledore berdiri di balik nyala api. Menghadap ke arah Voldemort. Sekarang mereka semua mengacungkan tongkatnya ke voldemort.

"Ah.. Dumbledore mau mati rupanya" kata voldemort dalam

"Tom lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari sini " Kata Dumbledore tenang

"Belum saatnya aku membunuhmu orang tua" kata voldemort mengetahui ia akan kalah melawan Dumbledore dan Harry sekaligus

Dengan sekaejap tubunhya dipenuhi asap yang langsung terbang menjauh . sedangkan para Dementor mulai meluncur truun ke arah mereka

"Expecto Patronum" seru mereka bersamaan 9 patronus termasuk yang berasal dari tongkat rampasan Harry menyerang para Dementor yang langsung kocar-kacir menyebar.

"apa itu tadi? Voldemort kabur seperti bukan dia rasanya" Kata Sirius takjub "Dia hampir pingsan kan kemarin karena anaku? Sekarang dengan ditambah Dumbledore ?" Kata james, semua mengagguk paham.

Mereka kembali memperbaiki rumah James Sr yang tembok depanya sudah rusak. Dan seperti biasa para Auror sekarang terlambat hingga 1 jam setelah kejadian membuat Dumbledore Geram bukan kepalang.

Setelah kejadian kedua kalinya Dumbledore ikut menambahkan pertahananya di rumah itu yang menurut Harry sudah setara dengan pengamanan Hogwarts.

Sekitar 30 orang tewas dalam serangan itu. Upacara pemakaman di lakukan di makam samping gereja yang pernah Harry kunjungi. Suasana haru membayangi mereka. Tragisnya tidak ada 1 pun pelahapmaut yang tertangkap

Tugu perang di dirikan di alun-alun kota. "Hermione kau ingat tugu ini? " Bisik Harry sambil memandang tugu yang sama saat ia ke Godric Hollows. Dulu tugu itu berubah menjadi patung dirinya beserta James dan Lily "Tentu"

Hari-hari berikutnya tanpa disuruh semua pria di rumah itu tidak lagi tidur di kamar mereka semua berjaga di ruang tamu dengan tongkat sihir terselip di lengan mereka .Mantra Fidellius juga sudah dipasang dengan Harry sebagai penjaga rahasianya.

Selama seminggu suasana berubah. Tidak ada lagi kekonyolan James dan Fred ,cerita Al tentang Alice bahkan teriakan Ginny dan Lily pun Hilang tak berbekas.

Minggu pagi hiruk pikuk kembali terjadi. Persiapan untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts benar- benar merubah suasana. Semua bangun sangat pagi mengumpulkan keperluan sekolah mereka walupun hanya untuk 1 semester atau kurang.

Mereka menyamar sebagai siswa sekolah sihir kecil di Irlandia utara yang sekolahnya diserang oleh Voldemort bernama Salamander. Seluruh gurunya tewas dan hanya menyisakan kepala sekolah beserta seluruh murid yang tidak terluka.

"aku rindu suasana seperti ini" Bisik James ke Harry yang sedang sarapan "Kukira masih 10 tahun lagi" Kata James nyengir. Mereka berangkat dengan mobil James yang tentu sudah di perluas karena semua orang yang tinggal diasana ikut mengawal mereka ke King saja tanpa James sr ,lily sr dan _Harry. _ Dan beberapa orang anggota Orde yang menjaga Godric Hollows.

King Cross sama sekali tidak berbeda. Di pintu masuk banyak orang berjaga memperhatikan suasana . yang menurut perkiraan Harry mereka adalah anggota Orde. Satu per satu menembus palang rintangan dengan berhati-hati agar tidak dicurigai oleh Muggle.

Asap mengepul dari Hogwarts Express. Menyelubungi Ketiga potter junior berkumpul di sekeliling Harry. "Dad? Ini akan berakhir kan?" Tanya James merintih di sertai anggukan 2 saudaranya. Dengan tatapan memohon .

"Tentu.. aku janji itu !" kata Harry.

Mereka memasuki Hogwarts Express dengan canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya . mereka berkumpul 1 kompartemen dengan Rose Hugo dan Fred sehingga terasa penuh sesak hingga James dan fred mengalah duduk di bawah.

"Muffliato " Gumam James ke arah pintu Kompartemen.

Semua memandang james bingung. Namun semua tersadar setelah seekor burung Hantu coklat keemasan milik sekolah masku kompartemen.

_Dear Potter-weasley_

_Sebelum kalian mencapai area Hogwarts ada beberapa hal yang perlu kalian ketahui. Pertama saya berharap kalian merubah nama keluarga kalian dari Keluarga Potter menjadi Parker sedangkan Weasley menjadi Weinsten. Sedangkan untuk nama depan sepenuhnya kehendak kalian namun saya sarankan kalian tidak merubah nama depan agar kalian tidak canggung dalam berkomunikasi_

_Kedua kepada Mr. Fred weasley saya berharap anda berperan sebagai kakak dari Rose dan Hugi weasley. Karena akan sulit menjelaskan kehadiranmu._

_Ketiga saya harap kalian hadir di kantorkusaat Cangkir tehnya masih kosong_

_Salam Hormat_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS Kuharap kalian suka buku dan coklat kodoknya_

" Apa maksudnya? menemuinya " Tanya Albus menatap surat itu. Semua menggeleng bingung pada bagian terakhir. Minggu lalu mereka mendapat kiriman buku dan Coklat Kodok dari Dumbledore. Buku itu tentang sekolah ihir Salamander. Dengan mantra Geminio oleh Hermione. Mereka bisa membaca masing-masing sehingga sudah hapal setiap halamanya.

Namun apa artinya coklat kodok? Harry yang mengetahui kiriman aneh itu hanya tersenyum dan berucap "Kalau kalian diajak minum teh lihat lagi undanganya!". Satu satunya yang mereka tahu cangkir teh kosong berarti sebelum pesta

Kereta masih melaju cepat sepanjang hari yang mendung itu hingga mereka menepi di stasiun Hogsmade

**Review?**


	8. Hogwarts

**Belum pernah bales Review yah ? Sorry...Sorry... Hehehe *Nyengir Kuda**

**HER & DEATHLY : DOAIN YAH ! CEPET SELESAI !**

**Mrs. Y Malfoy & Lils98me : Makasih kritiknya cukup membangun kok ! Namanya Masih belajar nih jadi dukung aja untuk semakin baik yah terutama di bagian Typo nya**

**Di Chap ini ada Bill sam Charlie padahal seharusnya mereka baru masuk setelah tragedi Godric Hollows tapi tetep ada soalnya buat endingnya nanti OK?**

**Tonks kayanya juga bakal dimunculin deh ... tapi dia masih sekolah **

* * *

**Hogwarts  
**

"Oh aku benar-benar Khawatir! Sekarang! Kita terjebak di masa voldemort masih sangat-sangat kuat!" Teriak Albus memecah keheningan kompartemen mereka. Semua masih menunduk membayangkan kejadian-kejadian yang bisa saja membunuh mereka mulai melambat. Mereka berganti Jubah Hogwarts khusus dengan lambang Salamander di dada kananya yang biasanya kososng melompong.

Stasiun Hogsmade sangatlah dingin karena hujan yang baru saja berhenti. Tangan mereka masing-masing melipat di saku masing-masing menuju tempat kereta di depan stasiun Hogsmade. Perjalanan dengan kereta pun tidak berjalan baik. Udara dingin menerpa mereka semua membuat mereka merinding.

Undakan depan bukan perjalanan mengasyikan. Jalananya begitu licin membuat mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Hampir semua anak memasuki Aula besar kecuali mereka ber-enam yang naik menuju kantor Kepala sekolah dan tiba di depan Gargoyle berbatu.

Mereka mencoba masuk tapi Gargoyle itu menahan mereka . "apa ini Password?" tanya Lily "Coklat kodok untuk Password? Albus memang eksentrik!" kata Albus "Kau sendiri bernama Albus kan?" Goda fred

mereka mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. "masuk" terdengar suara yang sangat dalam dari balik pintu

"akhirnya kalian tiba juga. Kalian akan masuk bersamaku ke aula besar" katanya menjelaskan. "tapi professor err...kami tahu meja Gryffindor!" kata Hugo segan " tidak ditahun ini Hugo!" kata Lily riang.

Mereka keluar ruang kepala sekolah beriringan menuju aula besar. Lily berdampingan dengan hugo dibelakangnya Rose dan Albus disusul James dan Fred yang paling tua.

...

Aula besar

"Billy apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?" Kata Charlie yang duduk berdampingan dengan Bill ."entahlah...mungkin maksudmu kepala sekolah?" jawab bill ragu

Pintu menjelebak terbuka. Pria tua dengan janggut seperut dan kacamata bulan separo masuk diikuti enam orang anak dari berbagai usia dibelakangnya berbaris 2-2. Barisan yang sangat janggal bagi mereka dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Mereka berbaris di depan podium pidato sedangkan Dumbledore langsung naik podium.

"Selamat datang di semester yang baru bagi kalian yang kembali dari liburan yang menyenangkan. Sebelum kalian mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji saya meminta maaf. Atas pidato orang tua ini

Yang pertama mengenai kondisi saat ini dengan serangan-serangan yang dilakukan oleh voldemort (semua orang menahan napas) saya meminta kalian tetap waspada.

Yang kedua setelah gerakan voldemort yang sudah mencapai daerah amerika utara (semua shock) dan mengakibatkan kerusakan berat bagi sekolah sihir salamander dengan tangan terbuka sekolah Hogwarts menerima beberapa siswa selama 1 semester hingga perbaikan selesai dilakukan.

Seleksi untuk 6 orang siswa ini sudah dilakukan dan seluruhnya akan menempati asrama Griffindor" kata Dumbledore disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan seluruh Gryffindor termasuk Bill dan Charlie.

"yang pertama Mrs Lily parker dan Hugo weinsten akan menempati kelas pertama"kata Dumbledore sedangkan Lily dan Hugo membungkuk memberi salam."selanjutnya Mr Albus Parker dan Mrs Rose weinsten akan menempati kelas tiga dan Mr James Parker dan Fred weinsten akan menempati kelas 5 saya harap Hogwarts bersikap ramah dengan tamu kita dan silahkan duduk ke meja kalian." mereka langsung menuju ke samping Bill dan charlie

"hai namaku charlie dan ini bill" kata charlie yang langsung bersalaman canggung dengan mereka

"kenapa kalian hanya berenam bukankah salamander itu besar?"tanya bill "err bebearapa dari mereka tewas tapi kebanyakan ke amerika selatan. Ayah kami dan ayah lily berteman dengan Dumbledore bahkan ada yang namanya albus disana,kan? Menurut mereka you-know-who takut dengan Dumbledore jadi menurutnya Hogwarts tempat yang sangat aman"kata Rose mengarang cepat membuat albus memerah karena ia terlibat. "maaf dengan temanmu" kata Bill "tidak apa " saut al memalingkan muka.

Pesta tidak berlangsung lama bahkan cukup singkat mengingat kondisi saat itu yang sangat tidak aman. Al mendapat kamar bersama bill sedangkan charlie dengan minggu mereka lalui dengan menyenangkan. Fred dan James mengurangi keonaran mereka mengingat mereka membawa nama sekolah lain. Rose langsung menjadi bintang kelas(tentu saja!)

"hei al minggu ini ada kunjungan Ke hogsmade mau kutemani?kutakin kau belum tahu jalan disana" kata bill menawarkan ke albus yang sedang duduk bersama saudara mereka "kurasa tidak perlu unc-bill" kata al cepat setelah mendapat sikutan dari rose dan fred "tapi kau baru pertama disini ?" kata bill "kami tidak akan tersasar bill lagi pula kami punya peta berjalan disini " sergah al "maksudmu? Oh ya kau punya rose. Tapi kalau kau perlu sesuatu bilang saja!" kata bill "terima kasih bill" saut al ketika lubang lukisan terbuka

"hugo dimana lily biasanya kalian bersama!" tanya James yang melihat tidak ada lily di samping hugo "dia sedang jalan jalan dengan unc-err charlie ! Kenapa kau James aku kan bukan babysitter kan? " sergah hugo melihat tatapan james "lily bersama charlie?"tanya fred nimbrung namun hugo hanya menjawab anggukan sekilas. Sedangkan lily baru terlihat saat makan malam di aula besar itu pun masih bersama charlie yang menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi mereka.

Pada minggu pagi udara mulai menghangat tapi angin masih menderu-deru di jalan menuju Hogsmade. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Hogsmade kecuali tentu saja Hugo dan Lily yang masih kelas pertama.

"itu dia mereka!" Seru Rose menunjuk meja di ujung ruangan "Hi gimana Hogwarts sekarang?" Tanya Ron menghadap seluruh anak dan keponakanya , "Sama saja dad hanya James dan fred menjadi lebih kalem mungkin setelah kejadian belakangan ini!" jawab Rose polos "Apa ? James kalem, Syukurlah!" Kata Ginny sangat bahagia

Setelah menghabiskan Butterbeer yang mereka pesan James dan Fred memutuskan untuk pergi ke Zonko dan Honeydukes. "Hei Dad apa kau tahu? Belakangan ini lily sedang..." tapi suara Albus dan seluruh pengunjung teredam suara getaran . keadaan langsung sunyi senyap.

DUARRR

DUARRR

"Tunggu disini lindungi anak anak " Raung Harry yang langsung berlari keluar bersama Teddy dan ron . ketiganya memang Auror di masa depan . "Ohhh kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah " Gerutu ron melihat serombongan orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng

"Teddy ungsikan anak-anak sebanyak mungkin lewat pintu depan, Ron kau ke Hogs Head, aku ke Honeydukes" Perintah Harry yang terbiasa memimpin satu peleton auror di masa depan. Diikuti anggukan kecil Ron dan Teddy langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju pos masing-masing.

Harry masuk ke dalam rumah minum menggumamkan mantra _Sonorus_ hingga suaranya menggelegar "Semuanya jangan panik kita Evakuasi ke dalam kastil tetap dalam kelompok yang merapat jangan berpisah tarik sebanyak mungkin anak-anak dalam perjalanan " Teriak Harry beberapa pengunjung dewasa mengeluarkan tongkat masing-masing termasuk Ginny dan Hermione sedangkan Al dan Rose memeluk ibunya masing-masing. Hampir semua anak-anak di dalam rumah minum itu gemetar bukan kepalang beberapa mulai menangis .

Mereka keluar bersama-sama menuju Honeydukes sambil sedikit membungkuk menghindari kutukan-kitukan yang berterbangan sesekali mereka meluncurkan mantra pelindung . beberapa anggota Orde mulai berduel memberi waktu yang lainya untuk evakuasi.

Kedaan Honeydukes tidak kalah gemparnya. Semua lampu mati disana. Banyak anak-anak berkumpul disudut ruangan dekat kasir termasuk James dan Fred. 2 pelahap maut tertawa melihat ketakutan anak-anak itu yang dengan 2 mantra bius berturut turut dari Harry mereka langsung roboh pingsan

"James ! Fred !"


	9. Perang Hogwarts 1

**Perang Hogwarts 1**

"James ! Fred !" Seru Ginny melihat anaknya terduduk dipojokan "Mum!"

"Cepat lewat lorong rahasia dibawah aku pertahankan tempat ini !" Teriak Harry diikuti anggukan beberapa orang yang sepertinya anggota Orde. Matanya bertemu mata Ginny berusaha berkomunikasi tanpa suara . Ginny hanya mengagguk mengerti apa tugas mereka masing-masing.

Secepat kilat Harry berlari keluar toko diikuti beberapa orang. langsung mengirim pesan ke ayahnya "Expecto Patronum " Rusa jantan keluar dari tongkatnya

" Hogsmade diserang,tetap disana bisa jadi pengalih perhatian, tetap waspada !" dengan satu jentikan tongkat lagi rusa itu terbang ke langit.

Teddy sudah kembali begitu pula Ron. Banyak yang sudah berduel. Ditangah Hogsmade 2 pria dengan beruel yang satu botak tinggi dan pucat beradu mantra dengan pria tua berjanggut seperut berusaha saling menjatuhkan. 2 sosok pria terlempar Jatuh oleh wanita berambut hitam keriting yang sangat ia kenal Bellatrix Lastrange .

...

Lorong itu panjang. Banyak tongkat sihir menyala menyinari lorong sempit itu . beberapa mulai kelelahan saking jauhnya perjalanan itu . James memmpin diikuti Fred Al dan Rose . mendorong pintu diujung yang langsung menyingkir

"James ... Oh syukurlah Teddy datang dari depan tapi kau tidak ada disana , Hugo bilang kau juga tidak ada di ruang kebutuhan jadi kukira kau akan lewat sini banyak yang bilang Hogsmade diserang Death Eaters semuanya gemetar saat kembali, Mcgonaggal Dumbledore, Slughorn dan seluruh Professor pergi kesana hanya ada madam Pomfrey dan sprout disini . mereka berkumpul di Aula besar dan...dan " kata lily yang sudah berdiri disana berdampingan dengan Hugo

"Whoa tahan lily kita bicarakan lagi nanti" tahan James

"Cepat semua keluar langsung ke aula besar mereka berkumpul disana!" Teriak Fred . satu persatu anak-anak keluar dari lubang tak terduga itu. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Mereka langsung berlari ke aula besar tanpa suara . hingga Ginny dan Hermione keluar menutup barisan

"MUM " Teriak kedua anak kelas 1 itu yang langsung memeluk kedua ibunya .

"Dimana Dad?" tanya lily sedangkan Ginny hanya memandangnya penuh arti dan lily membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

"Cepat aula besar!" mereka berlari menuju aula besar.

"Cepat masuk mereka didalam " Seru Hugo

"tunggu dulu apa itu gempa" Tanya Rose . lantai dan dinding mulai bergetar Hebat .

"Oh tidak kita dalam bahaya" kata Al sambil menunjuk ke arah Halaman . 20 Raksasa dewasa berlari maju ke arah Kastil .

"Errr... Mione kau tahu cara melawan raksasa ? " tanya Ginny gemetar

"Ohh tidak itu tidak banyak ditulis di buku perpustakaan mungkin auror bisa tapi dengan kondisi Hogsmade begini" kata Hermione lebih takut dari biasanya karena buku tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Hei jika kita menunggu Perang Hogsmade beres kita pasti sudah mati kan ? " kata Fred setengah berteriak

"Kalian veteran perang dan disana melibatkan raksasa kan?" lanjut James lebih keras dari fred

"Tentu tapi waktu itu ada Grawp, Testral dan Buckbeak yang melawan mereka lagi pula itu cuma 2. Dan aku tidak tahu raksasa yang lain karena Hocrux sialan itu" Jelas Hermione yang sekarang semuanya berteriak

"Pada perang pertama para baju zirah yang melawan mereka" kata Ginny ragu, namun bagaimanapun juga ia terlibat perang pertama

"Itu dia Piortotum Locomotor" teriak Hermione ratusan baju zirah berlari berklontangan menuju para raksasa di luar beberapa bahkan melompati jendela dengan sigap .

"coba pikirkan bagaimana Raksasa mati?" seru albus berteriak

"kebanyakan bertarung dengan sesamanya" kata Hermione berfikir. "

Itu dia Mum kita buat raksasa lainya !" seru rose

"Ayolah mum kau mendapat nilai outstanding dalam transfigurasi kan?" seru Rose lagi melihat ibunya bingung

"itu dia !"

dalam satu ayunan tongkat Hermione sebuah 4 pohon tercabut dari akarnya , dalam ayunan kedua pohon itu membesar , selanjutnya 4 pohon itu berubah menjadi raksasa dari batu . dengan 1 jentikan lagi keempat raksasa itu meraung menyerang ke rombongan raksasa voldemort.

"Oh itu masih belum cukup !" seru Ginny

"Hei kalian ingat apa kata charlie ? Naga bisa dirubuhkan dengan selusin mantra bius bersamaan ! maksudku, mereka sama kuatnya kan?" Seru Rose bersemangat "

Itu benar rose tapi kita cuma berapa orang! Lihat 5 Raksasa berhasil lolos!" seru Hermione

"Sorry aunt Hermy tapi apa kau lupa ini Hogwarts ?"

pintu menjelebak terbuka James masuk sambil menggumamkan _Sonorus _"Siapa yang diruangan ini bisa melakukan mantra bius ?" Tanya James

Seluruh aula besar menatapnya ragu. Namun hampir setengah dari mereka mengacungkan tangan.

"BAGUS! SEKARANG BERKUMPUL DI AULA DEPAN ! CEPATT!" teriak James menggelegar.

Mereka berlari keluar ruangan. Terdiam syock melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. 5 Raksasa dewasa menyerbu maju kearah mereka.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga !" mereka semua mengeluarkan tongkatnya masing-masing tanpa harus diberitahu .

"1...2...3 " Hitung James sambil meraung keras

Sekitar 50 mantra bius menyerang semua rakasasa itu. Dengan bunyi debam keras mereka jatuh tersungkur. Para raksasa Hermione meraung keras akan keberhasilanya . sedangkan baju-baju zirah berbaris rapih kembali ke kastil.

Semua menghela nafas lega melihatnya . beberapa terduduk lemas di lantai batu. Beberapa seperti James Fred dan Al bersorak gembira akan keberhasilan mereka. Bagaimanapun menghadapi raksasa dewasa adalah bahaya maut kan?

"Ginny!/Hermione!" seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan dari arah lorong disamping. Diikuti beberapa orang yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Termasuk Dumbledore dan para professor.

"DAD!" seru mereka bersamaan yang langsung berlarri maju menyerang ayah mereka . begitu pula Ginny dan Hermione yang berjalan tenang menuju suami mereka.

"Teddy luka " kata Harrry sedangkan anak-anaknya tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Lily mulai menangis

"Dia ada di rumah sakit.. tapi tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah kabur termasuk Voldemort" lanjut Harry dengan hembusan lega James dan Al seakan ingin pingsan saking Shocknya

"AKU TAK PERCAYA ! VOLDY MOLDY PERNAH MENYERANG HOGWARTS ! DAN KITA TIDAK PERNAH TAHU! APA YANG MEREKA PIKIRKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENULIS INI!" Raung Hermione yang seakan tidak percaya buku-buku tidak pernah memberitahu mereka

"Ayolah mum ! hanya 1 orang yang pernah menulis sangat lengkap tentang Voldemort. Bahkan jauh lebih lengkap dari si kumbang ! dan penulis itu ada dihadapan ku!" Seru rose menatap ibunya

"Dia benar Mione.. menyebut namanya saja tidak berani apalagi menulis tentangnya" Sambung Ron yang sakan jauh lebih bijak

Hermione memang menulis buku tentang Harry dan Voldemort dengan sangat lengkap, bahkan mencapai Best seller selama setahun.

Sebuah rusa Jantan putih keperakan meluncur masuk lewat langit-langit. Berhenti tepat di depan Harry "Kami aman.. mereka tidak menyerang... cepat pulang ini penting !" kata James melalui patronus itu

"Harry untuk apa kau..." kata ron melongo "oh ya kalian sama-sama bertanduk" Lanjut Ron setelah mendapat sikutan istrinya.

"KEMBALI KE ASRAMA MASING-MASING! DALAM HITUNGAN KESEPULUH ! SEPULUH POINT DIKURANGI DARI MASING-MASING YANG MASIH KELUYURAN ! DAN DETENSI SEMINGGU! 10,,," raung Professor Mcgonaggal dengan suara menggelegar.

Sontak para murid kaget. Berlari tanpa arah menuju asrama masing-masing. "Cepat Kembali ke asrama ! Gryffindor harus menang" seru Harry melihat anak-anaknya enggan meninggalkan orang tua mereka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Godric Hollows begitu tenang malam itu. Tidak lagi terlihat bekas-bekas pertempuran sebelumnya. kebanyakan rumah sudah gelap, meninggalkan lampu teras rumah mereka. Harry bersyukur dalam hati melihat rumahnya masih utuh.

Rumah itu salah satu dari beberapa yang lampu dalamnya menyala. Harry berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah yang sunyi itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu depan rumah itu

"HARRY! " seru James , Remus dan Sirius berbarengan.

"dimana Teddy" Seru Remus melihat aanak tunggalnyaa yang absen

"Tenang remus! Dia terluka tapi tidak parah madam pomfrey merawatnya" Kata Ron menenangkan. Namun sepertinya gagal Remus berlari keluar rumah dan langsung berapparet ke Hogwarts.

"biarkan Saja" kata James melihat tampang ron yang menyesal "Harry, Ginny aku perlu bicara denganmu di ruang atas " sambung James

Harry dan Ginny hanya mengagguk bingung. Mengukuti James ke ruang perpustakaan tempat Harry sebelumnya tidur. James menutup pintu dan memasang beberapa mantra di pintu agar mereka tidak terdengar

"Harry..apa yang kau ketahu tentang keluarga potter ?"

* * *

**WAHH TELAT UPDATE ! SORRY UDAH MULAI SIBUK LAGI!  
REVIEW?**


	10. Keluarga Potter

**Keluarga Potter**

"Harry. Apa yang kamu tahu tentang Keluarga Potter?" Tanya James dengan muka paling serius.

"maksudmu Dad?" tanya Harry dan Ginny berbarengan dengan muka cengo terbaiknya

"Errr... Harry bagaimana kalau ini? Apa kamu sudah masuk ke Gringgots?" tanya James lagi mengganti pertanyaanya melihat kebingungan Harry dan Ginny .

"Tentu,, sudah berkali-kali sejak tahun pertama sejauh yang kuingat" jawab Harry ragu,

"bukan brangkas yang itu Harry tapi ..." potong James kesal

"Ohhh... brangkas keluarga Potter yang dijaga naga dan sudah penuh itu!" seru Ginny semangat

"Ya! Itu ! brangkas dengan naga ! Istrimu pintar Harry seperti Lily!" lanjut James semangat

"Oh yang itu! Brangkas yang hanya dibuka setelah 17 tahun? Ya aku tahu, baru kuterima saat ulang tahun ke 18 karena sebelumnya aku dalam pelarian" jelas Harry

"Ya,ya,ya.. tunggu ! sudah penuh ? seingatku masih ada seperempat ruangan " tanya James ragu lagi.

"Errr... gimana ya ?... kebanyakan keluarga penyihir memberiku hadiah sangat banyak plus bonus kementrian dan segala macam lagi" jelas Harry melihat kecengoan ayahnya.

"ya sudahlah lagi pula bukan itu makudku tapi..." kata James

"kau mau menjelaskan bahwa keluarga potter adalah keluarga yang sangat tua... ya, Goblin jelek itu sudah menjelaskanya" Potong Ginny

"itu maksudku... dan apa kamu tahu Harry kalau setiap keluarga penyihir kuno memiliki sihir kuno yang hanya diturunkan ke masing-masing putranya ... " jelas James

"Berarti ... semua keluarga penyihir memiliki sihir kuno? . apakah keluarga weasley juga?" tanya Harry bego

"Ya Harry, kita punya .. apa kamu tahu nama Sihir Sakti Weasley? Itu adalah nama sihir kuno kami .. tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya apa karena hanya anak laki-laki yang diberitahu" jelas Ginny

Harry hanya melongo melihat pengetahuan istrinya itu akan keluarga penyihir.

"Dan kami tidak saling membocorkan rahasia Harry.. tapi Remus, sirius dan Peter tahu ini... karena kupikir masing-masing dari mereka pantas kuberitahu!" kata James nyengir kuda

"kuarasa cukup penjelasanya" kata James lagi .

James mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke Harry dengan mantap dan bergumam "Teroloves"

dua cahaya putih keluar dari tongkat sihirnya. masuk ke dalam dada Harry dan Ginny. Yang menciptakan kehangatan luar biasa .

Lalu tercipta benang terang yang tercipta diantara mereka. Membuat sebuah bola besar ditengahnya yang pecah menjadi 3 buah dan melayang keluar jendela

"itu akan menuju anak-anakmu Harry. kurasa cukup untukmu Ginny ! beri aku waktu dengan Harry ." kata James tenang melihat menantunya yang umurnya sudah lebih tua itu.

Ginny hanya mengangguk dan keluar pintu meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu.

"Harry kau tinggal di rumah ini kan?" tanya James aneh sedangkan Harry hanya mengagguk namun tidak mengerti apa inti pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

James maju mendekati lemari . menghadap ke patung dada tua berbentuk kepala pria. Harry masih bingung melihat tingkah ayahnya itu.

James mencabut sehelai rambutnya dan diajukan ke patung dada itu yang langsung mengendus dan mengangguk pelan . Lemari besar itu mulai membelah. Memperlihatkan ruangan di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu besar. Seperti tempat latihan duel. Harry hanya melongo melihat keberadaan ruangan yang tidak pernah disadarinya.

"Harry?" tanya James singkat melihat tingkah anaknya itu yang hanya memutar kepalanya "kau tidak tahu ruangan ini ?" lanjut James

"Tentu ! aku tidak tahu, kukira selama ini patung itu hanya hiasan jelek! Pantas dipasang mantra perekat permanen!" seru Harry gerah menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah itu tidak penting. Kau tahu cahaya tadi?" tanya James lagi sedangkan Harry hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Cahaya itu akan berfungsi sebagai perisai Harry.. dan hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh kepala keluargaq Potter dalam hal ini kau Harry" Jelas James sedangkan Harry hanya mengagguk ragu dan mulai membuka mulutnya namun dipotong oleh James

"Hanya ada satu cara mengaktifkanya Harry." Lanjut James "Dengan melakukan usaha terbaik untuk melindungi keluargamu Harry. " Lanjut James lagi sedangkan Harry hanya terdiam bingung

"para kepala keluarga Potter diwarisi kutukan yang sangat kuat Harry... Tetapi dengan melakukan kutukan itu kau akan menghabiskan banyak sekali Energy" Jelas James lagi

"makusudmu?" tanya Harry masih tercengang dengan banyaknya fakta yang baru saja ia terima.

"Maksudku jika kau gagal menaklukan lawanmu dengan kutukan itu. Maka akan memberi waktu bagi si lawan untuk menaklukanmu Harry ." Terang James mengatasi kebingungan Harry selama ini.

"Jadi bisa dibilang perisai itu aktif saat aku mempertaruhkan nyawa" tanya Harry memastikan dan James sedikit mengangguk.

"Baiklah Harry, aku ingin kau menguasainya. Ini cukup mudah ! bahkan aku pun langsung menguasainya!" jelas James diikuti anggukan Harry."Mantranya adalah Poliosempra, dan fokuskan pada keluargamu Harry," lanjutnya

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya , membayangkan Ginny James Albus Dan Lily dengan mata terpejam . Dalam sekejap rasa cinta Harry untuk mereka mengaliri setiap urat nadinya . Tangan memegang tongkatnya sangat erat. Sedangkan kakinya terasa mencengkram Tanah.

Dengan ucapan mantra itu sebuah Cambuk raksasa seperti Listrik meluncur keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan mengahantam lantai di ujung ruangan yang menimbulkan dentuman keras. Sebuah kubah cahaya keemasan mengembang di tempat kutukan itu menabrak lantai. Semakin besar dan semakin besar. Hingga ukuran terbesarnya menurut Harry sebuah ledakan melemparkan Harry dan James ke belakang dan menabrak tembok yang berlapis busa yang empuk sehingga tidak terlalu menyakitkan

Setiap sendi Harry terasa lepas. Setiap ototnya melemas tidak bisa digerakan. Debu masih beterbangan dimana-mana yang langsung hilang dalam sekejap.

Ternyata James yang sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya menyedot semua debu di ruangan itu. Dan memperbaaiki posisi Jatuh Harry. Dan memberinya pelukan Hangat yang langsung menjalar di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Otot Harry terasa menguat lagi dan tulangnya trasa menyatu kembali.

"Bagaimana.." tanya Harry yang langsung dipotong oleh ayahnya itu. "Seperti yang kubilang Harry kutukan itu akan menghabiskan energimu. Dan hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh sentuhan penuh kasih dari keluargamu Harry"Jelas James

Sekarang perhatian Harry teralih kelubang besar di depanya. Lubang itu sangat ia kenali. Sudah 2 kali Harry melihatnya . pertama di ruang tamu rumahnya saat ia pertama kali memasuki rumahnya yang telah ia tinggali dan yang kedua belum lama ia lihat.

"itu!" kata Harry kaget sedangkan James Hanya mengangguk singkat

"iya Harry itu sama dengan lunbang yang ada di London. Aku percaya peter yang melakukanya karena Aku juga mengajari Remus,Sirius dan Peter dan itu mungkin ulah..." Aku James lirih.

"Peter" Gumam Harry tak jelas sedangkan James hanya meringis.

"tapi dad terima kasih sudah memberiku perlindungan di malam itu" Sambung Harry merubah suasana

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Ya Dad ! aku menemukan lubang itu di ruang tamu kita, saat aku pertama kali masuk ke rumah ini, tapi Dad dimana Mum?" kata Harry menjauhkan suasana dari ingatan kelam itu

"Dia di kantornya di Departemen Misteri" Jawabnya

"Apa ! mum bekerja di departemen misteri?" Teriak Harry kaget

"Iya Harry. Tapi jangan tanya apapun tentang pekerjanya kau tahu kan? _Unspeakable"_ keluhnya sedangkan Harry hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas

"pantas!" serunya lagi

"Maksudmu ?"

"yeah maksudku pantas kalu mum menguasai mantra – mantra itu" jelasnya sedangkan James masih bingung

"Yeah, kau ingat aku berbicara tentang professor kesurupan itu? Dan bagaimana aku menanganinya?" Jelasnya sedangkan James Hanya mengangguk

"menurut Dumbledore kekuatanku merupakan warisan sihir Kuno dari Mum "

...

Mereka keluar beriringan menuju ruang makan setelah memperbaiki kerusakan di ruangan itu_. _Lily dan Ginny sedang menata makanan sambil tersenyum manis kepada suami masing-masing. Hermione dan Ron sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sedangkan Sirius masih terlihat berjaga di ruang tamu.

Makan malam berlangsung singkat. Mereka tidur di kamar masing-masing. Sekarang Harry dan Ron tidur bersama pasangan masing-masing di 2 kamar kosong yang ditinggal anak-anak.

"Kau tahu Harry? Saat kau di dalam sana bersama Dad, aku merasa sangat Hangat kau tahu? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana?" tanya Ginny yang masih setengah tidur sedangkan Harry hanya terkikik pelan diikuti suara dengkuran bohonganya untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Ginny yang juga langsung terlelap.


	11. Charlie Weasley

**Wahhh Update-nya kelamaan ya? lagi banyak Tugas nih Hehehehehe... semangatin terus yah!**

* * *

**Charlie Weasley**

Sinar matahari pagi menerangi kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Hampir semua anak di kamar itu masih terlelap tidur. Hari itu memang libur, tapi bukan itu alasanya semua anak di Kamar itu bangun terlambat .

Peristiwa kemarinlah alasanya. Penyerangan terhadap Hogsmade membuat mereka ketakutan. Kebanyakan masih mengobrol di ruang rekreasi sampai pukul 2 malam. Hingga professor Mcgonaggal masuk dan mengomel panjang.

Kamar itu hanya berisi 5 orang. Bill tidur paling dekat dengan kamar mandi tubuhnya masih terbungkus selimut. Disebelahnya si kembar Alfred dan Walker Killick. Dua anak kembar kelahiran Muggele asal Manchester. Sedangkan tepat di sebelah Al adalah Thomas Goldstein , anak berambut Hitam berombak yang sangat mirip dengan Sirius namun berkulit Coklat.

Al mulai membuka matanya, mata Hijau emeraldnya diterpa sinar matahari menandakan ia bangun terlambat dari biasanya. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul 9 tepat. Sontak ia melompat bangun menarik seperangkat Jubah dan Handuk dari lemarinya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ruang rekreasi masih kosong. Namun seluruh keluarganya sudah mengitari perapian dan tertunduk murung.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya

James dan Fred hanya mendengus , Lily dan Hugo diam seribu bahasa sedangkan Rose yang sudah membuka mulut menutupnya kembali.

"ayolah jangan membuatku bingung!" serunya lagi

Tetapi yang lainya hanya diam seribu bahasa

"Jangan bilang Teddy kondisinya sangat Parah!Oh tidak aku harus kesana sekarang!" serunya lagi dan bersiap lari ke Rumah sakit sebelum...

"Tentu tidak Bodoh!" raung Rose mengakhiri kebisuan mereka "teddy sudah baikan, sekarang masih ditemani remus" sambungnya

"Lalu?"

"2 anak Revenclaw 5 anak slytherin 3 anak Hufflepuff dan 1 Gryffindor sudah di tarik pulang" cicit rose masih dengan suara pelan

"Apa? Ditarik pulang ? oh tidak ! orang tua mereka Benar-benar Gila! Menarik mereka pulang dari perlindungan Dumbledore? Oh tidak ! itu akan membawa mereka bersebelas ke kematian !" Raung Al Panik

"6 kalau kita mengabaikan Slytherin " sambung James ketus dengan anggukan setuju Fred

"siapa dari Gryffindor ?" tanya Al yang sudah bergabung duduk

"Anna Steincover, anak kelas 2" jawab Lily singkat. Sedangkan Al hanya mendengus mendengar Lily.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam lagi, bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan hingga Rose memekik kaget karena punggungnya terkena bara perapian.

"Aww panas" Pekik rose

"DAD!" seru Al,James dan Lily melihat muka ayahnya di atas perapian di belakang rose

"maafkan aku Rose ! habis punggungmu besar sekali!" Seru Harry riang diikuti tawa pertama di hari itu oleh semua orang

"Kalian jangan pikirkan peristiwa kemarin , sekolah akan sangat aman , sekarang hampir semua anggota orde bolak-balik menginap di Hogsmade. Kalian akan pulang saat paskah! Fabian sudah mengatasi Jamnya ! Dan jangat berbuat macam-macam di zaman ini Ok?" kata Harry tenang sedangkan anak-anaknya hanya mengangguk singkat

"oh iya! Jangan lupa jenguk Teddy ! sekarang dia sendirian Remus sedang pulang , Jaga diri baik-baik ! kalau ada yang mencurigakan hubungi aku lewat Patronus ! mengerti?" lagi-lagi mereka hanya mengagguk singkat,anak-anak keluarga Potter dan Weasley memang sangat mahir dalam melakukan Patronus, bahkan Lily dan Hugo pun sudah menguasainya untuk tindakan pengamanan

"Sampai Jumpa minggu depan ! saat paskah! Bye" seru Harry yang langsung menghilang. Dari perapian.

"Errr. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Teddy ?" Tawar Al

"Boleh setelah sarapan ! aku lapar!" keluh James , yang langsung bangun secara sigap diikuti adk dan sepupunya.

Mereka beriringan melewati lukisan si nyonya gemuk menuju Aula Besar. Kastil pagi itu sangat sepi hanya beberapa murid lewat secara lesu. Itupun kembali ke Asrama masing-masing.

Begitu pula di Aula Besar . Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang mengisi meja panjang. Bahkan meja Gryffindor hanya terisi 2 anak kelas 5. Meja Guru pun terlihat sama sepinya . Mc Gonaggal yang di masa mereka menempati kursi kepala sekolah sekarang masih menempati kursi tepat di sebelah Dumbledore. Dumbledore sendiri tidak terlihat hidung bengkoknya pagi itu

Professor Snape yang belum lama mengajar juga tidak terlihat di meja Guru . Walapun ia sangat ketus terhadap muridnya . tetapi tetap saja mendapat perhatian Hangat dari mereka setelah tahu jasa-jasa terhadap orang tua mereka .

"Lil's kulihat di masa ini kau sangat dekat denga uncle Charlie" ujar James dengan suara direndahkan

"Iya kita kan seangkatan sekarang kenapa?" Jawabnya cuek sambil mengoleskan mentega ke rotinya.

"Tidak... Aku Hanya ..." kata James namun langsung dipotong oleh Hugo "Hei kalian jangan Ngobrol mulu ! Teddy menunggu kita!" setengah berteriak

"Nikmati saja makananmu dulu Hugo" seru Fred so bijak.

Setelah menikmati sarapan yang sangat membosankan itu mereka berjalan sempoyongan ke Rumah sakit. Untungnya Madam Pomfrey sedang berada di ruanganya sehingga tidak perlu memohon-mohon untuk diizinkan masuk.

Teddy berada di tempat tidur paling dekat dengan pintu . kepala dan kakinya di perban dengan baju berwarna putih sangat mirip dengan mumy.

"Hai Teddy Bagamana kabarmu" Tanya James Riang

"Baikan , Besok aku sudah bisa pulang kata madam pomfrey" jawabnya

"Syukurlah! Siapa yang melakukan ini Teddy Bear?" Tanya Al melepas ketegangan

"Voldemort sendiri yang melakukanya! Kami bertemu di depan gerbang, untung aku bisa menahanya jadi anak-anak itu bisa selamat! Tapi tetap saja aku terpental ke batu ! jadilah kepalaku seperti ini,.. saat itulah Dumbledore datang dan memojokannya ke Hogsmade!" jelasnya membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terguncang. Tatapan mereka kosong sedangkan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

" Ku coba kejar mereka ke Hogsmade! Tapi malaih terkena kutukan diri Dolohov yang nyasar ke kakiku membuatnya sakit bukan kepalang! Sepertinya itu Crucio yang gagal... untung ada Ayahmu Rose ! dia langsung menyeretku ke sini saat Harry keluar dari Honeydukes!" Lanjutnya

Rose dan Hugo sekarang berpegangan erat , James Al dan Fred ternganga lebar sedangkan Lily matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"oh sudahlah! Toh minggu depan kita akan kembali ke masa depan!" Katanya ceria walaupun ada raut kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan di mukanya.

"HEI! Siapa yang membolhkan kalian masuk ? Keluar! Pasienku ini perlu menyambungkan 10 bagian tengkoraknya tahu!" Raung madam pomfrey dari arah kantornya. Sontak mereka berhamburan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke Teddy yang berarti semoga cepat sembuh.

Seminggu itu pelajaran berlangsung tegang. Para Guru tidak hentinya menengok ke arah jendela. Tongkat mereka tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangan mereka seakan musuh siap datang kapan saja. Bahkan beberapa anggota Orde terlihat lalu lalang di koridor Hogwarts.

Malam itu mereka sedang berkumpul di depan perapian yang merupakan sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi mereka di zaman ini yang biasanya saling bertengkar panjang tentang keonaran James dan Fred yang saat ini teraasa hilang di telan peradaban.

"Hei Lili boleh kita bicara di luar sebntar" kata seorang anak kelas 2 berambut merah menyala seperti keluarga Weasley lainya

"Boleh saja Un.. ehh ... Charlie!" jawab lily bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Charlie ke luar lubang lukisan. Membuat yang lainya heran bukan kepalang


	12. Cahaya mentari

**Cahaya mentari**

James dan Fred Bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya dan berjalan pelan menuju lubang lukisan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan Hah?" tanya Rose sigap melihat tingkah mereka yang mengendap-ngendap.

"apa kalian tidak curiga? Charlie dan Lily sering keluar malam ! itu aneh bagiku! Maksudku.. mereka baru kelas 2 kan?" Terang James.

"Yah kudengar mereka sering keliatan di menara Astronomi!" jawab Hugo tidak peduli dan langsung meringkuk di depan perapian.

"Apa!" seru James, Fred dan bahkan Al yang sudah bangkit dari tumpuanya.

"Ayo kita kesana!" seru James semangat memimpin adik dan sepupnya itu ke arah lubang lukisan.

"AKU TIDAK IKUTAN" teriak Rose kesal ditinggal.

Mereka berjalan mengendap –ngendap di sepanjang perjalanan menuju menara astronomi walaupun koridor itu cukup ramai dan sudah pasti mereka akan terlihat. Dengan terengah-engah mereka menaiki tangga di menara Atronomi

"hei lihat itu mereka!" seru James bersemangat

"Sssst diam James !" bisik Al sambil membungkam mulut kakanya itu

OoO

"ada apa charlie?" tanya Lily mengatasi kecanggungan di antara mereka

"Tidak aku hanya..." Jawabnya ragu

" ungkapkan saja charlie! Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah" Sergah Lily gemas melihat tingkah Charlie.

"sebenarnya ini tentang kau Lily " Kata Charlie dengan wajah tertunduk malu sekarang lily yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Begini Lily . Apa benar kalian akan pulang ke sekolah kalian saat liburan Paskah?" kata Ccharlie tegas.

"Ba...bagaiman?"

"aku mendngar percakapan kalian tadi pagi dengan seorang pria dewasa!" kata Charlie tegas

"Apa saja yang kau dengar Charlie!" tuntut lily segera

"Cukup banyak,,... well.. tentang seseorang yang terluka, dan tentu saja kepulanganmu lily!" seru Charlie sedangkan Lily hanya mendengus lega

"jadi apa benar?" lanjut Charlie

"Errrr... sekolah sudah diperbaiki, dan guru-guru sudah memberi kepastian jadi errr..yahh aku akan pulang." Jawab Lily ragu.

"Sudah kuduga..." Kata Charlie murung

"ada apa charlie? Ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan?" tanya Lily melihat kemurungan Charlie

"Sebenarnya..."

"ada apa charlie?"

"sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu Lily! Tidak peduli kau akan pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun " Kata Charlie Tegas

"APA !" Teriak 3 orang pemuda yang sekaligus membongkar keberadaan mereka di balik pintu.

Lily dan Charlie terpekik kaget. Sedangkan Fred,James dan Al sekarang berdiri di depan pimtu dengan mata melotot memandang adik mereka.

"PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI! " Raung Lily galak.

"Tapi Lily!" Seru James namun terpotong dengan suara lecutan senjata yang berasal dari tongkat lily.

Belasan bahkan puluhan kutukan ia lancarkan kepada tiga kakanya itu. Dengan teriakan ngeri mereka lari pontanng panting dari ruangan itu.

" Maafkan aku Lily. Karena aku. Kau dan kakamu jadi,,," Kata charlie namun dengan 1 jari lily di ia terdiam seribu bahasa

"Aku mencintaimu Charlie.." sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya berasa melayang kesenangan selama sekian detik hingga lanjutan dari kata-kata Lily

"Lebih dari sekedar cinta Charlie... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa bersatu denganmu" lanjutnya.

"tapi kenapa Lil?" tanyanya bingung seribu bahasa.

"Tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dijelaskan charlie" dengan satu lambaian tangan lembut ia meninggalkan charlie di dalam kegelapan malam.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU LILY!"

OoO

"Jadi? Kau meninggalakanya?" tanya Al setengah shock sedangakan Lily hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Pantas saja Lil! Uncle charlie belum menikah!" Seru James semangat sedangkan yang lain hanya mengaguk yakin

"Maksudmu? Dia.." namun kata-kata nya terpotong oleh Dumbledore yang sudah menaiki podium.

Tidak biasanya Dumbledore naik podium di tengah tahun ajaran . sontak seluruh Aula terdiam hening. Charlie yang dari tadi terlihat murung di samping Bill sekarang terduduk tegak begitu pula sebagian besar penghuni Hogwarts lainya

"Maafkan aku mengganggu sarapan nikmat di Hari libur ini dengan ucapan orang tua ini! Tetapi ada beberapa informasi yang harus aku sampaikan kepada kalian" sekarang seluruh aula terdiam hening

"Dengan selesainya perbaikan sekolah sihir Salamander. Maka selesai pulalah kebersamaan kita dengan murid-murid salamander, yang hampir 1 tahun ini belajar bersama kita. Jadi mari kita sambut Siswa SALAMANDER" dengan penekanan di kata terakhir seluruh aula bertepuk keras terutama di meja Gryffondor.

Sambil saling pandang bingung mereka bangkit menuju podium kepala sekolah dan berbaris rapih di depanya dengan perasaan sangat Nerveous bagi mereka . karena tanpa persiapan apapun tidak seperti awal tahun ajaran.

"Oleh karena itu mari kita dengarkan sambutan perwakilan dari 6 murid Salamnder yang menjadi tamu kehormatan Hogwarts. Mrs Rose weinsten!"

"APA! " raung Ros e tertahan oleh suara tepuk tangan para murid dan guri serta cengiran jahil dari saudara-saudarnya itu.

" ayo rose!" dorong james riang yang membuat sepupunya itu sedikit terjatuh

"err terima kasih semuanya. Terutama pak kepala sekolah atas paksaan ini... terima kasih semuanya telah menjadi keluarga bagi kita semua untuk sementara ini dan selamnya terima kasih" tepuk tangan menyambut pidato yang sangat singkat itu. Hampir semua orang berdiri di aula besar untuk melepas kepergian mereka. Yang berjalan di dampingi prodessor Dumbledore ke luar aula.

"Cepatt.. kalian pergi ke stasiun Hogsmade... pengamanan sudah disiapkan... begitu pula barang-barang kalian sudah ada di kereta!" kata Dumbledore yang sekarang terlihat cemas

"Tapi professore ..." kata James namun sudah dipotong oleh kereta kuda yang datang

"itu kereta kalian... cepat" seru Dumbledor sedangkan mereka hanya bisa patuh

"Suatu kerhormatan bisa bertemu denganmu professor!" seru Lily sedangkan Dumbledore hanya tersenyum

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun mereka melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat sangat waspada. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi senyum ketika melewati mereka.

Stasiun Hogsmade terlihat sepi . hanya terlihat lokomotif hogwarts express serta satu gerbong di belakangnya yang bisanya digunakan untuk prefek

"Mum, Dad!" Seru mereka semua kecuali Fred yang langsung menghambur menuju orang tua masing masing

Ternyata di stasiun keluarga mereka sudah berkumpl untuk memberi pengamanan termasuk remus dan sirius.

"kenapa kau tak bilang?" Keluh James kepada ayahnya itu yang bahkan terlihat lebih tua daripada kakeknya.

"situasi berubah, Voldemort semakin kuat dan sepertinya sebentar lagi bisa menguasai kementrian seperti pada zamn kami. Ayo cepat!" tanpa banyak omong lagi mereka langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam gerbong itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan suasana tidaklah menyenangkan para orang tua terus menerus memperhatikan keluar dengan tongkat teracung . para anak-anak meringkuk di dalam satu kompartemen pertama yang paling dekat dengan masinis.

"James kau mau kemana?" seru Al melihat kaka sulungnya itu keluar dari kompartemen

"kamar mandi..." kata james ketus.

Perjalanan waktu ini membuatnya merasa takut. Bayangan awal bertemu dengan Sirius dan merauders memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan . tapi dengan teror semacam ini ? siapa yang mau! Keluargaku selalu dalam bahaya di saat seperti ini. Tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan!

"Ohh aku tidak berguna " raungnya menghadap jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan indah pesisir London. Disinari cahaya mentari yang Hijau.

**WAHHHH KELAMAAN UPDATE YAH? BANYAK TUGAS N SISBUK BGT  
Mungkinn update selanjutnya baru bulan depan yah... nunggu libur lagi**


End file.
